The Fate
by Channie10
Summary: [END] "Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menyelesaikan takdir ini. Untuk menyatukan sepasang anak adam yang dipermainkan oleh takdir."/ChanSoo/KaiHun/DLDR
1. Highlight Medley

Pria mungil itu duduk dibangku taman. Telinganya ia sumpali earphone dan tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret buku kosong didepannya. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Hai Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menyuruh pria itu duduk disampingnya. Dengan pandangannya yang masih ia berikan pada bukunya. "Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?"tanyanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia diam akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi, ia merasa bahwa ini karena mimpinya.

Tangan pria itu terulur, memberikan Kyungsoo segelas bubble tea kesukaannya. "Hyung, mau menemaniku kan?"tanyanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya, tapi tak lama. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. Pria disampingnya menghela nafas. "Sehun-ah. Kita harus bicara …"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sore itu. Dengan ditemani hambusan angin musim gugur yang hangat dan langit jingga yang menghangatkan jiwa. Kyungsoo berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari sore yang menerpa kulitnya. Berhenti dari kegiatannya saat sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Sayang, masuklah. Ini sudah hampir malam"kata pria dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya diatas lengan pria itu. "Baekhyunnie. Ini malam bulan purnama"kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya makin mengeratkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Tidakkah insting berburumu rasanya menggebu-gebu?". Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengecup perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Ketua memintaku menghadap …"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana darah keluar dari pipinya yang tergores sebuah pisau silet yang dibawa pria itu. Luhan menggeram disampingnya, "Kau melukainya" dan seketika itu muncullah taring tajam di mulutnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak, manusia ini akan membunuh Luhan. "Luhan-Hyung. Awas ! Pasak …. "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo menatap dua orang didepannya. Suho, seorang shapeshifter yang merangkap sebagai atasannya. Dan seorang pria lagi bernama Lay. Manusia yang penyembuh itu adalah kekasih Suho.

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanyanya. Suho dan Lay saling menatap. Suho menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kyungsoo, kau terlihat tak baik"katanya. Kyungsoo mengerang, "Hanya itu k–" "Kau memucat Kyungsoo. Sadarlah …."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"tanyanya. Pria disampingnya menghela nafas, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan terjadi reinkarnasi untuk seorang manusia"katanya sakratis. Pria itu menggeram lagi, "Kita hanya harus menunggu sampai ada seorang yang akan _membangunkannya _…."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kyungsoo"dengan jelas Kyungsoo bisa mendengar seseorang membisikkan namanya. Ia duduk, mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga seseorang terlihat diluar balkon kamarnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan pelan kearah pria itu. Selambu berwarna putih –hampir bisa dibilang transparan– itu bergerak karena angin malam yang berhembus begitu cepat.

Pria itu terbang dan sekarang mengambang didepannya. Kyungsoo dengan jelas bisa melihat kilatan api dimatanya. "Kau harus pergi. Sekarang …. "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Aku benar-benar menyayangkan ini semua, banyak pria yang menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan dimataku, ia hanya seperti seorang penggila penis"kata pria itu menusuk. Satu pria lagi terkekeh. "Kau benar. Kita harus menghancurkan si penggila penis itu … "

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Minho-Hyung. Kau merasakannya?"tanya pria mungil itu. Minho menatapnya, matanya menutup sekejap.

"Aku mencium. Sesuatu yang melanggar batas kekuasaanku …"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Wanita itu hanya memandang dari langit dengan sayap kupu-kupu berwarna putih dengan dasar merah. Kembali menuju asalanya,

"Onni, nasibnya memang sangat menyedihkan"kata wanita itu. Wanita satu lagi mengangguk, "Tidakkah kita harus menolongnya …"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Isakannya bahkan tak pernah berhenti menggema. Di tengah hutan yang tak dikenalnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan seseorang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau …"

Coming Soon…

Saya akan update ini sehabis saya hiatus. Coz laptop saya mau dipinjem kakak, kasian kan kalo tiap hari pulang tengah malam terus.

So Mind to review?

Channie10


	2. Who Is He?

The Fate

EXO Members and another cast

Romance, supernatural, fantasy

Absolutelly T

..

..

..

**[Chapter 1] – Who is He?**

_Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Rasanya perih dan panas. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terasa linu. Ia melebarkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa sedang tak berada didalam kamarnya. _

_Di sudut ruangan, ia bisa melihat seorang pria yang asing dimatanya. Tangannya terikat rantai perak dan dimasukkan kedalam sebuah jeruji perak. _

_Kyungsoo merasakan matanya memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar rintihan pria didepannya. _

"_Kyungsoo bertahanlah, jangan mati atau pria yang didepanmu juga akan mati"sebuah suara berbisik ditelinganya selembut angin malam yang biasa menerpa wajahnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan memandang kearah pria itu yang sedang merintih dan menangis saat dua orang pria masuk kedalam ruangan kedap cahaya itu dan mencengkram erat rahangnya. _

_Dan mulai saat itu Kyungsoo merasa aneh …._

Kyungsoo terbangun. Dahinya berkeringat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Pikirannya berputar kembali kearah pria yang ada dalam mimpinya. Siapa?

Esoknya…

Sehun mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo hingga pria mungil itu akan terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Dahinya berkerut dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Kyungsoosambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Memijat keningnyayang terasa pening.

"_Hyung_, kau harus menemaniku kerumah Tao-_Hyung_ siang ini"kata Sehun sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kyungsoo beralih memijat batang hidungnya, dan dia bisa mendengar Sehun mendengus. "_Hyung_…"rajuknya. Dan Kyungsoo kini merasa muak hanya bisa berdehem kecil.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat mendengar Shun keluar kamarnya dengan sorakan bahagia.

Sebuah celana khaki dan sebuah kaus V-neck putih membungkus tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tengah mengemudi. Sehun ada disampingnya sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_-nya. Kyungsoo masih menatap lurus jalan dengan pikirannya yang terbang ke mimpinya.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan mobilnya agar terparkir rapi didepan rumah tua dengan dinding kayu milik keluarga Huang.

Sehun menarik tangannya agar lebih masuk kedalam rumah bercat putih tulang itu. Sehun mengetuk pintu mahoni berwarna biru didepannya hingga seorang wanita membuka pintu itu. "Hai, dengan keluarga Huang. Anda mencari siapa?"tanyanya. Kulitnya seputih salju, bibirnya mungil, dan matanya cantik. Juga dengan rambut hitam pekatnya.

"Hai Tiffany, aku mencari Tao-_Hyung_. Dia adakan?"tanya Sehun dan Tiffany mengangguk. Tiffany menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Sehun masuk kedalam dengan Sehun yang menarik paksa telapak tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

Dindingnya putih tulang, perabotan kayu hampir mendominasi dengan sofa marun dan meja kayu coklat. Tiffany mempersilahkan duduk, sedangkan dia akan pergi kedapur.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, hingga suara gemeltuk lantai tangga menginterupsinya. Zitao duduk disofa _single_ didepan mereka dan Tiffany datang setelah itu membawa tiga gelas the merah dan camilan.

"Hai Sehun, kau datang?"tanya Zitao. Kyungsoo menyeruput tehnya tanpa memperdulikan sepasang pria yang tengah berbincang. "Hai Kyungsoo, kakak sudah menunggumu dikamarnya, dia harap kau mau kekamarnya sebentar"kata Zitao. Kyungsoo hampir melupan sosok kakak Zitao yang sudah merajai hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan keatas"kata Kyungsoo seadanya. Zitao tersenyum kecil. "Kamarnya ada diujung lorong lantai dua"kata Zitao saat kaki mungil Kyungsoo sudah menginjak anak tangga pertama.

Kyungsoo berhenti didepan sebuah pintu biru. Kyungsoo mengetuknya dan masuk saat sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam.

Dinding warna plum menyapa Kyungsoo hangat saat kakinya menginjak kamar kakak Zitao. Diatas ranjang, ada seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemas dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan duduk dikursi kecil yang ada disamping ranjang.

Pria itu menggenggam tangannya. Meremasnya pelan. "Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo"katanya. Kyungsoo berani sumpah bahwa Baekhyun –kakak Zitao- yang didepannya ini bukan seperti Baekhyun yang sering dilihatnya. Kuat. Gagah, dan tatapannya tajam.

Kyungsoo meremas telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin saat dinggenggam. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bahkan kau baru kembali dari Seoul dan sudah jatuh sakit"kata Kyungsoo pelan dan lembut. Tatapan matanya melembut saat bertatapan dengan mata coklat Baekhyun.

"Aku tak apa"kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. "Kau _were_ Baekhyun. Harusnya kau bisa lebih kuat dari ini"kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan lalu tersenyum kecil. "_Were_ juga bisa jatuh sakit Kyungsoo"katanya. Kini Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah kuat, kau butuh sesuatu?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak aku hanya butuh kau"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu didapur.

Setelah menemani prianya hingga ia jatuh tertidur kemarin, Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menentukan fokusnya. Bahkan saat dia memasak, pikirannya melayang jauh kepada sosok prianya yang sedang terbaring lemas diranjangnya.

Menit berikutnya, Kyungsoo berlari kecil saat dering telepon mengganggu pendengarannya. "Halo" "…" "Ah baiklah, Tiffany aku akan segera kesana".

Kyungsoo mengembalikkan gagang telepon ketempatnya. Manyambar mantel peraknya yang digantung digantungan. Menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan dan tak memperdulikan semua orang yang menyumpah-serapahi dirinya.

Sampai didepan rumah keluarga Huang. Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengetuk pintunya. Ia bisa mendengar suara Tiffany dan Tao yang menyuruh Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang panik menaiki anak tangga dua-dua dan sampai diujung lorong dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kyungsoo!"pekik Tiffany dan Tao saat melihat Kyungsoo. Ia tak memperdulikan apapun meraih piring sarapan Baekhyun dari tangan Tiffany. "Baekhyun buka pintunya sayang. Aku Kyungsoo"

Malamnya, Kyungsoo terpaksa menginap karena Baekhyun ingin tidur dipelukannya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut coklat Baekhyun pelan. Dengkuran halus Baekhyun terdengar seperti irama tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. Secara tiba-tiba, mata Baekhyun terbuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau masih disini Kyungsoo?"Tanya Baekhyun seperti berbisik. Kyungsoo beralih mengelus telapak tangan Baekhyun yang mulai menghangat. "Ya sayang"

**XXXXXXXX**

18 Maret 1989

Kyungsoo terbangun dengan selimut Baekhyun yang menutupi tubuhnya telanjangnya hingga leher. Ia sendiri, dengan korden biru pastel yang terbuka. Membiarkancahaya matahari merajai kamar.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyibak selimutnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa pegal dan pantatnya terasa ngilu. Setelah melalui usaha keras, akhirnya ia bisa berdiri dan meraih bathrobe putih yang tersampir begitu saja dipunggung sofa.

Kyungsoo mengisi tub dengan air hangat dan menaburkan sedikit garam mandi. Berendam didalam tub dengan aroma yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menarik sebuah memo yang ditempelkan Baekhyun dipintu kulkas.

'Hai, Kyungsoo.  
>Aku harus perg bertemu ketua saat fajar. Kalau kau masih merasa ngilu dibagian bawahmu, kau bisa meminta Tiffany mengobatinya. Salepnya di meja nakas kamar mandi'<p>

Oh baiklah, jujur Kyungsoo masih merasa ngilu dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Hai Tiffany. Bisa kau bantu aku?"tanya Kyungsoo saat dia melihat Tiffany ada diujung tangga lantai dua. "Apa yang harus kubantu Kyungsoo? Atau kau masih merasa ngilu? Baekhyun sudah memberitahuku tentang itu"kata Tiffany.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan oles-mengoles. Tiffany mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di veranda belakang. Memberi Kyungsoo segelas teh lemon dan sepotong kue buatannya. "Tiffany, kau pikir kenapa Baekhyun lebih mempercayaimu untuk melakukan itu dari pada orang lain? Hmmm… Zitao misal"tanya Kyungsoo. Tiffany menyeruput teh lemonnya. "Aku tak tahu mungkin salah satu hal yang dipertimbangkan Baekhyun adalah orientasi seks"

Meminta tolong pada Tiffany untuk mengoleskan salep dibagian pribadinnya adalah opsi terbaik dari segala opsi terburuk yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Karena pasalnya Tiffany tak terlalu tertarik dengan pria. Yah dia mungkin seorang Lesbian. Ya lesbian.

**XXXXXXXX**

10 April 1989

Pagi yang cerah dengan awan putih yang melayang dilangit menutupi matahari sehingga sinarnya tak sampai jatuh keatas kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup.

Telinganya ia sumpali earphone yang memutar lagu klasik favoritnya. Sehun didepannya dengan Luhan disampingnya yang sedang menyetir.

Ia bahkan tak tahu kemana dua pasangan setengah gila yang tadi menculiknya saat dia akan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terlelap. Kyungsoo berdecak. "Kemana aku akan kau bawa bocah?"

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo-Hyung. Ini tak akan merugikanmu"

"Tapi tetap saja. Ini sudah melewati jam tidur dan sekali lagi Luhan aku bukan makhluk supernatural"kata Kyungsoo. Luhan terkekeh. "Jangan egois Kyungsoo sayang. Kalau kau membiarkan aku pergi berdua dengan adikmu yang seksi ini, aku tak yakin dia pulang masih perjaka"kata Luhan sambil meliriknya dari kaca spion tengah.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Jika kau berani saja menelanjanginya. Aku bersumpah akan menelanjangimu disiang bolong"ancam Kyungsoo sambil mencopot satu earphone-nya. "Aku tak janji"

Suara dentuman music yang memekakan telinga membauat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus menutup telingannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo yakin kalau semua manusia yang memenuhi tempat biadab ini adalah makhluk supernatural.

Sehun menarik tangan mungilnya untuk semakin masuk kedalam lautan manusia yang sedang menari mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar DJ. "Hai Eunhyuk"sapa Sehun pada seorang pria berambut perak yang sedang menuangkan sebotol bir pada seorang pelanggan.

"Hei Sehun. Dan… siapa makhluk manis disampingmu?"

Dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti ditelanjangi. "Dia kakak laki-lakiku. Kyungsoo"kata Sehun. Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Lee Hyuk-Jae"katanya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bisa aku memanggilmu Eunhyuk saja? Itu terdengar lebih akrab"kata Kyungsoo. "Oh Baiklah"

Kyungsoo masih duduk dikursi putar yang ada didepan konter. Didepannya ada sebuah gelas berleher tinggi yang berisi champagne yang diberi Eun-Hyuk tadi. Mata bulatnya menelusuri segala sudut tempat ini. Gelap. Berisik. Dan. Panas.

Seorang pria duduk disampingnya dan memesan sebuah Egg Nog. Kyungsoo menatap kearah pria iu sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat mata pria itu juga alih menatapnya.

Jantungnya berpacu tak normal dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya memandang pria disampingnya yang tengah meminum Egg Nog-nya. "Hai"sapa Kyungsoo.

Matanya merah darah berbentuk oval hampir bulat dengan rambut mowhak berwarna coklat gelap. Tampan.

"Kyungsoo-Hyung. Ayo kembali. Luhan-Hyung sudah selesai dengan urusannya"teriakkan Sehun yang hampir teredam musik merambat memasuki pendengarannya.

Adiknya berdiri didepannya berjarak tiga meter didepannya. Kyungsoo hampir beranjak saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Pria itu memandangnya penuh harap. "Tinggallah sesaat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"kata pria itu.

Kyungsoo ingin menolak, tapi ada sebuah perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk tetap tinggal.

Pikirannya kalah. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tapi izinkan aku untuk berpamitan pada adikku"kata Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku berkata ya. Itu tidak menjadi jaminan kalau kau akan kembali kemari"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah"katanya. "Sehun-ah. Aku akan pulang sendiri nanti"teriak Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan lengan Luhan yang tersampir dibahunya.

Kyungsoo duduk ditempatnya lagi. Dan meresapi dengan pasti wajah pria yang duduk disampingnya. Yang sudah mencegahnya pulang dengan adiknya. Dan setelah meresapinya dengan pasti.

Ia baru sadar kalau.

Kalau…

Mereka…

Mirip…

To be continue…

I'm back with Chapter 1 of The Fate

I hope that you will happy 'cause the first chapter is updated.

So Read and Review?

Channie10


	3. The Incident

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 2] – The Incident**

Sebuah perasaan seperti mencokol ingin keluar saat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya manusia disini.

Tangan pria itu masih memegang lengannya. "Ah, bisa kau lepaskan ini? Ini terasa sakit"kata Kyungsoo dan pria itu dengan pelan mulai melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Pria itu tak bergeming masih diam sambil memandang uluran tangan Kyungsoo alih-alih menjabatnya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang Kyungsoo menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan beralih pada champagne-nya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun sudah mengetuk pintu rumahnya saat jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Matanya merah dan nafasnya memburu. Kyungsoo menjerit saat tubuh Baekhyun limbung ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik kalender pribadinya. Dan benar saja, ini malam bulan purnama. Dan Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan sisinya yang lain.

Kyungsoo masih mengompres luka-luka goresan yang ada diwajah dan lengan pria itu. Setelah seminggu yang lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pantat yang ngilu sekaran dia datang kembali dengan tubuh penuh goresan.

"Hyung. Tidakkah kita harus memanggil dokter? Atau Lay-Hyung saja?"tanya Sehun sambil duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo.

Ia meraih gagang telepon yang ada dimeja nakasnya dan segera menelepon Lay.

.

,

,

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Kyungsoo risau. Jantungnya bahkan tak mau berhenti berdetak dari tadi dan dia hanya bisa meremas tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Dia tak apa. Suho-Hyung juga pulang penuh luka Kyungsoo. Hanya saja dia tak terlalu parah"kata Lay. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa ingin menangis sekarang. "Apa Kris-Hyung juga terluka?"

"Dia bahkan lebih parah"

..

..

..

..

Sore itu. Dengan ditemani hambusan angin musim gugur yang hangat dan langit jingga yang menghangatkan jiwa. Kyungsoo berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari sore yang menerpa kulitnya. Berhenti dari kegiatannya saat sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Sayang, masuklah. Ini sudah hampir malam"kata pria dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya diatas lengan pria itu. "Baekhyunnie. Ini malam bulan purnama"kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya makin mengeratkan lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Tidakkah insting berburumu rasanya menggebu-gebu?". Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengecup perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. "Tidak. Ketua memintaku menghadap"

"Kau tak mau berburu Baekhyunnie? Kau tak harus menjalankan tugasmu kalau kau tak mau"

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kau tak mengerti. Kris harus dihormati karena dia berdarah were asli"jelas Baekhyun. "Kau tak merasa lelah?"tanya Kyungsoo. Langit jingga sudah mulai pudar tergantikan dengan langit malam yang gelap.

Dari atas balkonnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat hutan pinus yang ada dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

"Tidak"

"Tapi kau baru saja kembali tadi pagi dengan tubuh penuh luka"kata Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya didada Baekhyun. "Percayalah aku tak apa. Aku siap untuk malam ini"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo duduk diatas sofa zamrud ruang tengahnya. Lagu klasik lagi-lagi menggema dan merajai rumahnya hingga kesudut-sudut ruangan.

Perasaan kalut membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti ingin muntah setiap saat. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang ditempat yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui.

Baginya, berpacaran dengan seorang werewolf berarti sudah masuk terlalu dalam kedunia supernatural.

"Hyung"panggil Sehun dari lantai dua. Celana selutut dan pakaian lengan panjang.

"Luhan akan datang?"

"Ya, dan dia mengajakku untuk menginap dirumahnya"kata Sehun sambil berjalan turun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu menghela nafas berat lalu menepuk sofa kosong disebelahnya.

"Hyung kau baik?"

"Ya. Aku rasa ya"jawabnya. Sehun memenjarakan telapak tangan mungilnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu lebar Sehun. Dia tak baik. Ya tak baik.

**XXXXXXX**

Setelah kemarin Sehun dijemput Luhan untuk menginap dirumahnya. Kyungsoo langsung mentup tubuhnya dengan selimut kusut wangi peninggalan ibunya. Ia selalu merasa lebih baik saat menhirup aroma ibunya.

Paginya Kyungsoo membuka korden merah mudanya dan membiarkan cahaya matahari perlahan menerangi kamarnya. Ia selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan segala pekerjaan rumahnya untukmengalihkan pikirannya tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan pria werewolf-nya.

Saat Kyungsoo akan menyantap makaroninya sebuah ketukan pintu mengganggu pendengarannya. Kyungsoo memekik pelan saat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun. Begitu erat. Sampai Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk. Kyungsoo manangis dipelukannya setelah semalaman menahan rasa khawatir yang seakan-akan membuatnya mual.

Kyungsoo memberi Baekhyun makaroninya dan memberinya juga segela coke. "Kyungsoo, kau baik? Kenapa kau begitu aneh pagi ini?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku baik saat melihatmu kembali tanpa tubuh penuh goresan sepertu kemarin"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau berlebihan tentang diriku"katanya. Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk makaroninya. Mood-nya berubah hanya karena perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa aku tak boleh mengkhawatirkan kekasihku sendiri?"

Baekhyun berdecak. Begitu bingung dengan perasaan Kyungsoo yang sangat sensitif. "Bukan begitu sayang. Hanya saja, jangan membuat dirimu sendiri kalut oke? Aku tak mau melihatmu sakit hanya karena rasa khawatirmu terhadapku"katanya dengan pelan dan lembut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Apakah dia terlalu protektif?

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo mengangkut sebuket bunga mawar merah yang besar dan menaruhnya dikeranjang sepedanya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya dengan pelan mengayuh pedal sepeda dan membawanya kesebuah tempat.

Makam orang tuanya.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo tak tahu dengan pasti apa penyebab orang tuanya meninggal. Dan pada saat itupun hanya tinggal Sehun kecil dan dirinya yang berusia tiga belas tahun. Menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo merasa menjadi manusia yang paling menyedihkan saat melihat jasad orang tuanya yang sudah tewas diatas ranjang mereka.

Pada saat itu Sehun kecil benar-benar kalut begitu juga Kyungsoo. Tapi tak ada waktu lagi untuk menangisi kepergian orang tuannya. Kyungsoo harus membangun kehidupannya lagi dan membuat Sehun melupakan tentang masa lalu yang bahkan tak mau Kyungsoo ingat.

Tapi saat dia merasa sedih, entah kenapa dia selalu ingat wajah ibunya dan secara reflek, dia akan memeluk erat selimut kusut peninggalan ibunya.

**XXXXXXX**

Saat Kyungsoo kembali dan memarkirkan sepedanya digarasi. Kyungsoo mendengar suara mobil mendekat, Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan Luhan. Karena dia vampir dan tak mungkin dia hadir dipetang hari.

Kyungsoo melirik mobil merah jib yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo tak tahu pasti, tapi wajahnya tak asing.

Setelah bertarung dengan ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan melihat sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut keemasan.

"Hai Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat setengah bibirnya. Ia benar-benar merasa familiar dengan wajah western pria disampingnya.

"Kau masih ingat aku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Uhm… well sebenarnya tidak"katanya canggung lalu mempersilahkan pria tinggi didepannya untuk masuk.

"Aku menyesal bahwa kau benar-benar tak mengenalku sekarang"katanya dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tak cukup peka untuk mendengar suara penyesalan pria didepannya, ia masih memutar otak untuk benar-benar mengingat-ingat pria didepannya.

"Aku Kris"

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya.

**XXXXXXXX**

22 Juni 1989

Kemarin setelah sosok teman lamanya datang berkunjung kerumahnya. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya meruntuki dirinya karena tak mengingat wajah pemimpin werewolf yang sudah dikenalnya saat dia masih berumur lima tahun.

Luhan mengantar Sehun pulang tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Sehun pulang dengan keadaan loyo dan dia mengaku bahwa pantat dan punggungnya sakit dan linu. Dan pada saat itu juga, Kyungsoo menghadiahi Luhan sebuah glare yang mematikan.

"Sehun-ah, kau bisa turun sendiri bukan? Ya Tuhan, berapa ronde dia menghajarmu?"teriak Kyungsoo frustasi. Sehun mengaku masih merasa sakit dan linu dibagian pribadinya yang habis dijebol dan dihajar Luhan. Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menceramahi vampir mesum yang sudah menggagahi adiknya yang polos.

Kyungsoo memapah Sehun untuk menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga sudah mengolesi salep disana.

Kyungsoo memberi Sehun bacon dan telur mata sapi untuk menu sarapannya. "Hyung, kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?"keluh Sehun sambil memegangi punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo berdecih. "Jangan terlalu polos Sehun-ah! Apa kau juga akan menanyakannya ada semua uke yang kau kenal?!"teriak Kyungsoo frustasi sambil meremas rambut coklat kemerahannya.

Sumpah, sudah berkali-kali Sehun mengatakan itu dan Kyungsoo lelah terus menjawab seadannya. Demi apapun, mereka sedang sarapan sekarang. Dan apakah Kyungsoo terlalu egois menginginkan sarapan yang tenang dan tentram?

**XXXXXXXX**

Setelah sarapan selesai, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengantar adiknya kekamarnya dan menyuruhnya tidur. Kyungsoo berencana akan kerumah Baekhyun petang nanti.

Ia sungguh tak tahan degan ocehan Sehun yang terus saja keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Kyungsoo memakai baju sweater tebal rajut yang diberikan Suho –werewolf kekasih Lay- pada saat malam tahun baru.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu mahoni biru keluarga Huang. Kyungsoo memberikan Tiffany tiga tangkai mawar saat wanita cantik itu membuka pintunya dan memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah senyuman.

"Hai, Kyungsoo. Kau datang! Hei kau cocok dengan sweater-mu itu"

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Terimakasih atas pujianmu. Bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun? Dia adakan?"tanya Kyungsoo saat Tiffany mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ya dia ada. Naiklah keatas, aku akan mengantarkan minum dan camilannya keatas"kata Tiffany dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan melewati lorong lantai dua yang hanya diterangi dua lampu bohlam yang meremang. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu mahoni biru dan mendengar suara pria'nya' yang menyuruhnya masuk.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya saat Kyungsoo melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berdinding plum itu. Aroma pinus menguar dan menyambar indra penciuman Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tak mengindahkannya malah memeluknya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang kekasihnya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini"

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku. Apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya yang ada didekapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya dan menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo. Dan hampir mencium bibir tebal milik kekasihnya kalau saja ketukan pintu kamarnya tak menyadarkannya.

Tiffany masuk dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk dan mangga serta sepiring brownies cokelat yang berlapis strawberry. Kyungsoo menebak kalau itu adalah makanan favorit Baekhyun.

Tiffany meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dengan aroma mawar yang kuat. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri dibalkon sedang Baekhyun mengambil brownie dan membawanya dengan tisu serta menyeruput jusnya.

Dari balkon Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mencium bau buah musim panas yang sangat menggiurkan tenggorokannya. "Sayang, kau mau jusnya? Atau brownies?"

"Kau bisa ambilkan apapun. Jika itu jus, tolong kurangi jumlah es batunya"

Meskipun suasana seakan benar-benar akan membakar tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mengkonsumsi es batu dalam jumlah besar –pengecualian untuk es krim yang melimpah dikulkasnya-.

Baekhyun kembali dengan dua gelas jus dan dua buah brownies diatas tisu. Ia memasukkan dua kubus es batu kedalam jus Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama". Baekhyun mengambil tempat diatas kursi kayu panjang dengan kanopi putih. Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan tempatnya didekat pagar besi hitam dan membiarkan tubuhnya terhujani oleh sinar matahari.

"Kau akan hitam Kyungsoo. Cepat kemari atau jus-mu akan terasa hambar"

"Itu yang aku inginkan kalau kau tahu. Aku tak mau menjadi pria mungil yang gendut"kata Kyungsoo lalu berjalan pelan kebawah kanopi dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Meraih brownies-nya dan menyeruput kecil jusnya.

"Kau suka rasa musim panas?"

"Hm… tidak terlalu, aku lebih menyukai rasa cokelat panas yang mengaliri tenggorokanku yang dingin dimusim dingin"kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau harusnya memanggilku saat kau merasa kedinginan. Aku akan selalu siap untuk menghangatkanmu"

..

..

..

Kyungsoo pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam petang. Ia yakin Sehun sudah menelepon Luhan untuk mengurusnya barang sebentar saat Kyungsoo sedang pergi.

Kyungsoo melihat mobil bak terbuka milik Luhan yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo mengunci mobilnya dan merapatkan jaketnya. Membuka pintu coklat rumahnya dan mencium bau sup miso panas yang menyergap penciumannya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan sebuah gereja tua yang letaknya tak berjarak dua blok dari rumahnya. Ia berencana untuk sembahyang hari ini walaupun itu hal yang sudah jarang karena. Well, banyaknya makhluk supernatural.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat dibarisan tengah dan mendengarkan dengan seksama lagu rohani yang membuatnya tenang. Ini benar-benar terdengar seperti lagu klasik yang memenuhi mp3 miliknya.

Kyungsoo menelungkupkan telapak tangannya menjadi satu. Memejamkan matanya dan mememulai membuat sebuah do'a.

Saat matanya terpejam. Kyungsoo membayangkan dirinya dan Baekhyun berdiri didepan altar dengan seorang pendeta. Dan itulah do'a Kyungsoo.

Menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Huang dan mengadopsi beberapa anak dan menjadi ibu yang baik. Bukankah itu tak terlalu berlebihan?

**XXXXXXXX**

24 September 1989

Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia duduk dikursi tingga bar dengan segelas bir didepannya. Sehun lagi-lagi menyeretnya kesebuah pertemuan gila yang pastinya juga dihadiri oleh Luhan.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti seorang bodyguard yang harus menjaga Sehun kapanpun dan dimanapun. Itu mulai terdengar gila.

Seseorang meraih bahunya dan Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya. Pria yang ditemuinya saat Sehun pertama kali mengajaknya untuk datang ke pertemuan vampir.

"Hai Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah garis senyum yang manis. Ia bahagia karena pria didepannya mengingatnya dan sudah mulai mau berinteraksi dengannya.

"Kau datang?"tanya Kyungsoo. Pria itu meraih kursi tinggi kosong disamping Kyungsoo dan memesan segelas rum dengan tambahan ceri.

"Kau tahu aku vampir Kyungsoo. Dan perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kecuali pada wajah putih yang bersinar tertimpa lambu disko didepannya. Ia benar-benar tampan.

Dan familiar.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bergabung dilantai dansa saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah berdansa disana. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Luhan, dan memastikan bahwa vampir mesum itu tak mencumbui adiknya.

Mata bulatnya menajam saat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa tak hanya dirinya dan Sehun yang seorang manusia disini sekarang.

Pris berambut hitam pekat dengan garis wajah yang tegas menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dimata Kyungsoo. Dan saat pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam jaketnya…

"Luhan-Hyung! Awas!"

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana darah keluar dari pipinya yang tergores sebuah pisau silet yang dibawa pria itu. Luhan menggeram disampingnya, "Kau melukainya"

Kyungsoo masih menyeka darah yang mengalir dipipiny. Ia membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kalau pria itu akan membunuh Luhan.

"Luhan-Hyung! Awas pasak!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema dan rintihannyapun juga masih terdengar. Pasak kayu yang dibawa pria itu bersarang diperut bawahnya.

Dan detik itu juga Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

**XXXXXXX**

_Suasana musim gugur menemaninya. Daun-daun yang berubah warna dan gugurnya daun-daun itu menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Kyungsoo. _

_Sebuah garis indah melintang diwajahnya dan sekejap menghilang saat ia menyadari bahwa langit petang yang dilihatnya tadi sudah tergantikan oleh langit hitam dan angin dingin yang terasa seperti menantangnya dan menusuknya. _

_Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bergaris wajah tegas mendekat padanya. Membawa sebilah pisau dengan seringaian yang tak kunjung menghilang dari wajahnya. _

_Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya menggigil. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga ia membuat luka yang menguak disana. _

_Pria itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo dan menyeka darah yang ada dibibirnya. Kyungsoo masih menggingil saat tangan dingin itu mengusap bibir bawahnya. _

"_Kau cantik, tapi sayang sekali aku tak terlalu peduli dan aku harus membunuhmu"_

_Dan sebilah pedang seperti akan menghunusnya berada diatas kepalanya. _

_Dan …. _

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Peluh benar-benar membanjiri keningnya. Ia merasakan nyeri dibagian perut bawahnya.

"Akh"

Teriaknya dan dengan sekejap Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang berlari. Dan

Brak…

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan segenap perasaan khawatir yang memenuhi perasaannya.

"Sayang, kau baik?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Wajah prianya benar-benar kacau dan Kyungsoo menyesal bahwa itu karena dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Baekhyun menggenggam erat telapak tangannya. "Kau pulang dengan luka akibat pasak yang tertancap disana"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. "Jangan lakukan apapun"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyakiti atau bahkan akan membunuh orang yang melakukannya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, garis khawatir dan takut dimuka Kyungsoo membuat emosinya menyusut. "Aku tak akan melakukan apapun kalau kau berjanji akan baik"

"Aku janji"

To be continue…

Annyeong!

Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 The Fate

Meskipun reaksinya gak terlalu banyak tapi saya masih berterimakasih sama semuanya yang udah follow and favorite ff abal saya

Mind to review?

Channie10


	4. The Incident Part2

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 3] – The Incident Part.2**

Setelah kejadian penusukan Kyungsoo di bar malam itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa tinggal diam dengan apa yang hampir saja membunuh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mempercepat larinya, berusaha agar tak terlalu membuat jarak dengan pria berambut hitam pekat didepannya. Ia tak melakukan apapun dengan Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia harus memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo-nya mati.

Setelah berusaha menahan kesabarannya, Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan pria itu dengan menghadangnya. Chanyeol menggeram marah hingga hembusan nafasnya terdengar mengerikan, alih-alih merasa takut, pria didepannya hanya memasang glare yang membuat Chanyeol seakan ingin menonjok wajah manisnya.

"Apa yang anda inginkan tuan Park? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah hingga anda menghentikan saya?"Tanya pria didepannya dengan nada mengejek dan wajah yang memuakkan. Chanyeol membuang muka dan menahan nafasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan apa yang hampir kau perbuat kepada Kyungsoo malam ini"

Pria didepan Chanyeol terkekeh. "Maaf saja tuan Park, pada awalnya bukan aku yang mau membunuh kekasihmu –ah, dia belum tahu tentangmu, maaf oke? Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan vampir brengsek yang menjadi kekasih adiknya"

Chanyeol membuang ludah tepat setelah kalimat yang tak rasional ditelinganya diucapkan pria didepannya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan Luhan? Kenapa?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya. Hanya saja, kalau tahu alasannya, aku tak jamin kau masih ingin melanjutkan hidupmu"

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?"tanya Chanyeol dan dahinya berkerut. Pria didepannya tertawa kecil yang terdengar mengejek. "Kau memang bodoh Park. Bahkan kau tak tahu kalau Lu–"

"Lee Taemin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah!"

Sebuah suara meningkahi angin memutuskan perdebatan kecil antara Chanyeol dan Taemin. Seorang pria tegap dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan dengan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam.

"Choi Minho!"

**XXXXXXX**

Langit hitam menjadi _background _terindah dari kastil itu. Disekitarnya terdapat banyak pohon lebat yang terlihat sama menyeramkannya dengan kastil yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan itu.

Tak ada suara apapun, bahkan suara anginpun dapat terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

Teriak seseorang dari dalam kastil itu.

Taemin dan Minho sedang berdiri disebuah ruangan luas dengan pencahayaan minim dan tak banyak perabotan disana-sini. "Minho-Hyung! Aku akan membalaskan dendammu!"

Minho menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk memberi Taemin sebuah tamparan keras dipipi.

"Minho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"teriak seorang wanita memasuki ruangan itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai begitu indah dipunggungnya, dengan anak rambut yang ada didahinya.

"Brengsek kau!"teriak Minho sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya memberi Taemin sebuah tatapan menusuk.

Tubuh Taemin merosot. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya dan isakannya mulai menggema diruangan itu.

Krystal berjalan mendekat, dan membawa Taemin kesebuah pelukan hangat. "Sabarlah sayang, kakak mengerti perasaanmu"

**XXXXXXXX**

_Udara sejuk dengan pelan menerpa wajah Kyungsoo dan terasa seperti pijatan lembut yang dapat menentramkan hatinya. _

_Kyungsoo menutup matanya, dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk yang terasa begitu hangat dilubuk hatinya. _

_Sepasang lengan mengelilingi pinggangnya, dan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Sebuah wajah familiar berada dibahunya dan menutup matanya. Entah dorongan darimana, Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengecup pelan pipi kanan pria itu. _

_Mata pria itu terbuka dan bertatapan dengan mata coklat lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat dia menyadari bahwa wajah pria itu terlihat seperti _

–_Chanyeol._

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, sebuah selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya, dan ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri yang nyata diperut bawahnya.

Ia ingin pipis. Tapi, setelah membuka mulutnya tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar melainkan udara kosong.

Kyungsoo merasakan kalau mulutnya benar-benar terasa pahit karena ia tak bicara selama ia masih merasa sakit. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan menangis dan berteriak karena tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah Lay datang dan menyembuhkan lukanya, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Sedikit, yah. Karena pria berlesung pipi itu hanya menyembuhkan lukanya agar cepat mengering.

"Ba-baekhyun"

Entah kekuatanbatin atau apa, beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun datang dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masih terengah-engah dengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat. Memberi isyarat kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Menit berikutnya, Baekhyun duduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan mungil pria-nya. "Kau memanggilku?"

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Nah, sayang. Aku sudah ada disini, sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin pipis Baekhyun"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chanyeol mendaratkan kaki-kaki panjangnya disebuah dahan pohon besar yang ada didekat rumah Kyungsoo.

Mata coklatnya menatap lesu pria mungil yang tengah terbaring diranjangnya karena luka menguak diperut bawahnya. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa bertindak lebih cepat. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa duduk disana dan memberi Kyungsoo sedikit kekuatan. Jika saja Chanyeol bisa mengecup Kyungsoo dan menyembuhkannya. Jika saja….

Mata Chanyeol menajam saat matanya menatap seorang pria memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Rambutnya keemasan dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Luhan.

Chanyeol berpindah dengan pelan kedahan pohon yang lebih dekat karena ia tahu Luhan bisa mendengar gerakannya walau pelan. Tapi Chanyeol yakin, kalau Luhan tak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat melihat kelakuan Luhan terhadap Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeol tak tahu sejak kapan taring dan kukunya mulai menajam.

**XXXXXXXX**

Luhan memutar kenop pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Mata rusanya menatap lesu sosok Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah diranjang hanya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Aksi Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya aksi heroik yang dibenci Luhan. Sangat dibencinya. Karena itu melukainya. Itu melukai Kyungsoo.

Luhan duduk ditepian ranjang Kyungsoo. Menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu pas dengan tangan besarnya. Ia mengecup tangan Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya.

Tangannya beralih pada luka menguak yang ada diperut bawah Kyungsoo setelah ia menyingkap pelan selimutnya dan tangannya bergerak

–menyembuhkannya.

**XXXXXXXX**

Esok paginya, Kyungsoo bangun tanpa rasa nyeri yang menjalari perut bawahnya. Ia merabanya dan tak menemukan lagi luka menguak yang tertutupi perban lusuh diperutnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Beranjak dari kasur, menyingkap kausnya dan melihat lukanya. Sembuh tanpa bekas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa keras hingga Sehun dan Baekhyun yang berjaga dibawah berlari keatas dan menghela nafas lega. "Kyungsoo, kau membuatku cemas"

Kyungsoo masih terbahak. "Lihatlah sayang. Lukaku sembuh, tanpa bekas"kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak melihat tempat dimana luka menguak Kyungsoo berada dulu. Bersih dan lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab alih-alih masih mengelus perutnya yang menimbulkan kedua pria dikamar itu menelan ludahnya kasar.

**XXXXXXXX**

Malam itu, Chanyeol mencegat Luhan ditempat pertemuan vampir yang ada dikawasan _East Solut_.

Luhan memberi Chanyeol sebuah tatapan menusuk dan tak terima karena pria tinggi itu secara sepihak menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah bibirnya dan membuat sebuah desisan yang terdengar menyeramkan. "Memang apa yang aku lakukan dengannya Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeram kecil. "Aku melihatmu. Kemarin malam"

Alih-alih merasa takut. Luhan hanya memasang wajah menantangnya dan hendak memberi Chanyeol sebuah bogem mentah dan Chanyeol menghadang tangannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau laku–kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Luhan terkekeh sambil mengelus dagunya. "Well, aku bisa dibilang menyukainya sejak aku pertama melihatnya Chanyeol. Jika kau ingin tahu"

Sebuah pedang perak seperti menghunus dada Chanyeol dengan pelan dan itu terasa begitu sakit dan perih secara bersamaan. Chanyeol benar-benar tertohok dengan ucapan Luhan. Ia sudah menduga kalau itu yang terjadi tentang Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekati Sehun?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun menyetir mobilnya dengan pelan. Mobil tua yang ia dapatkan dari Kris saat dia berhasil membunuh seorang_ werehunter_ –manusia pemburu _were_-.

Baekhyun masih berpikir tentang luka Kyungsoo. Lay datang tiga hari yang lalu dan terakhir perban Kyungsoo diganti luka menguak itu bahkan masih sedikit basah.

Kepalanya terasa seperti berputar-putar dan berhenti pada satu jawaban.

–Vampir.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun duduk disebuah kursi hitam yang ada diruang kerja Kris. Pria berambut keemasan itu masih pergi entah kemana dengan mobilnya yang tertinggal dihalaman belakang.

Seorang pria berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan ikat kepala putih dikeningnya datang kedalam. "Suho?!"

Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan memberi Baekhyun sebuah tepukan dibahu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Baek? Kris sedang mengurus urusannya dengan prianya"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Apa dia akan lama? Aku menghabiskan waktu perjalanan empatpuluh lima menit dari rumahku"

Suho meraih sebuah buku notes kecil yang ia simpan disaku belakangnya. "Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti, ia akan memuaskan panda kecilnya yang ia tinggal selama tiga bulan"kata Suho sambil mencoret sesuatu dinotesnya. "Apa kau bilang panda? Panda?!"

Suho menutup lubang telinganya. "Jangan histeris Baekhyun"kata Suho . Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau ternyata adikku sudah dibobol"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo duduk diatap rumahnya sore ini. Sinar matahari sore terasa hangat saat jatuh dikulitnya. Telinganya tertutup _earphone _yang memutar lagu klasik favoritnya.

Tangannya mencoret-coret kertas _sketch _kosong yang dipangkunya. Dan terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah mobil bak terbuka masuk dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

Bahkan ini belum malam. Tapi bagaimana bisa Luhan keluar saat petang hari?

Kyungsoo segera berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya untuk Luhan dan selanjutnya memanggil Sehun yang ternyata tak ada. "Hai Luhan-Hyung"sapa Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi Luhan sebuah senyuman tulus hingga matanya berkerut.

"Sayangnya Sehun tak ada"

Luhan duduk disofa Kyungsoo. "Dia kemana Kyungsoo?"tanya Luhan sambil mencomot sebuah makaron dimeja. "Aku tak tahu. Hei, kau tahu lukaku sudah sembuh"

Luhan memasang wajah terkejutnya dan itu hanya tipu muslihatnya. "Benarkah? Siapa yang menyembuhkannya?"tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menyingkap kausnya dan memperlihatkan perutnya pada Luhan. "Lihatlah, sembuh tanpa bekas"kata Kyungsoo.

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengelus permukaan kulit perut rata Kyungsoo dan menyimpannya diingatan jangka panjangnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi aku yakin kalau malam itu ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarku dan menyembuhkan lukaku"

**XXXXXX**

Esok harinya.

Baekhyun menyetir mobilnya kearah bar milik Kris dengan lagu pop yang berputar lewat radio. Baekhyun tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama kemarin, karena pikirannya terbelah antara Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Luka Kyungsoo yang sembuh tiba-tiba dan fakta kalau kemarin Kris memperkosa adiknya.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu ruang kerja Kris dan menemukan pria berambut keemasan itu duduk diatas kursi putar menghadap langit dari jendela besarnya.

"Kris"

Kris memutar kursinya dan tersenyum kecil tanda menyapa pada Baekhyun. "Baek kau datang. Aku dengar kau kemarin datang mencariku"

Baekhyun duduk dikursi empuk yang ada didepan meja kerja Kris yang terisi tumpukan kertas-kertas tagihan dan notes-notes. "Aku tak tahu kau adalah kekasih Tao dan fakta mengatakan kalau kau sudah berhasil membobolnya"

Kris terkekeh dan beranjak dari kursinya lalu duduk dikursi yang lain. "Maafkan aku tentang adikmu oke? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan ini. Tapi Baekhyun, fakta menyenangkan lainnya adalah aku mencintaimu adikmu tulus"

Baekhyun mendengus kasar dan Kris tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bahkan tidak memberi tahuku tentang hubunganmu dengan panda kecilku"kata Baekhyun sambil menalipat tangannya didada. "Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Hanya saja, tolong jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sehun berjalan sendiri melewati hutan dekat rumahnya petang ini. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan jaketnya dan syal yang dipakainya.

Rambut pirangnya bergerak tak teratur karena tertiup angin. Sehun terus berjalan hingga seorang pria tegap berdiri didepannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Sehun. Ia merasa takut sekarang hingga ia ingin menangis dan berteriak, tapi teriakannya hanya berhasil berhenti ditenggorokannya hanya menghasilkan udara kosong saat Sehun mencobanya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku Do Sehun. Yang pasti, aku adalah seseorang yang akan menjalin kehidupan panjang bersamamu"

Sehun masih bisa mendengar suara bass pria itu hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan karena sesuatu yang menghantam tengkuknya dengan keras.

Seorang pria datang. Membawa Sehun digendongannya dan menggendongnya pulang.

Kerumah Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo tengah berkutat didapur pribadinya. Luhan sedang duduk diruang tengah dan Kyungsoo tak menyukai kenyataan kalau ini sudah malam dan Sehun belum tiba dirumah.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dari kompornya keruang tamu. "Luhan-Hyung. Tolong buka pintunya"teriak Kyungsoo sambil mencicipi supnya.

"Ne baiklah –Ya Tuhan Sehun, apa yang terjadi padanya?!"teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera berlari ke ruang tamu dan menemukan seorang pria membawa Sehun digendongannya.

"Chanyeol"

Ada sebuah perasaan tak rela dan nyeri didada Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo. Aku menemukannya didekat hutan petang ini"

"Bawa dia masuk"kata Kyungsoo tanpa gairah. _Mood_-nya pergi entah kemana. "Kyungsoo. Kau memasak ya?"

"Ya Tuhan Misoku"

Kyungsoo berlari terbirit-birit sambil mematikan kompornya karena sup miso-nya hampir saja gosong. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu berjalan lagi ke ruang tamu.

Sehun berbaring diranjang tak sadarkan diri, dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Kyungsoo berpikir, mungkin saja Chanyeol menyukai Sehun. Tapi dalam hatinya juga berbisik. Semoga Tidak.

**XXXXXXXX**

Malam itu, entah kenapa Baekhyun bergelagat aneh yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidiki ngeri. "Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo yang ada diatas ranjangnya membuka matanya pelan dan menemukan Baekhyun diambang pintu dengan gelagat aneh seperti orang kerasukan.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah Kyungsoo dengan mata coklatnya yang menatap Kyungsoo penuh nafsu dan gairah. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin saja Baekhyun sedang tak enak badan dan secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Kyungsoo, ia menatap Kyungsoo pelan dan matanya menjadi sayu.

"Kyungsoo"Baekhyun berbisik sambil mengelus pipi bulat Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun sedang mabuk sekarang. "Baekhyun kau mabuk sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab alih-alih sedang menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Dan –"Akhhh"erang Kyungsoo- memberi sebuah _kissmark _disana. "Ahh… Baekh ahh~"erangan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun semakin gencar menjilat dan memberi _kissmark_ dileher Kyungsoo dan memenuhinya. "Kyungsoo, bolehkah?"

..

..

..

..

..

"Baek ahh~ jangan menggodaku, cepat masuk ahh~"

Dengan sekali dorongan kuat Baekhyun memasukkan penisnya dan memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo yang menimbulkan lenguhan keras dari Kyungsoo. "Bergeraklah"

Sekali tarikan Baekhyun kemudian mendorong kuat-kuat masuk penisnya hingga menimbulkan suara kulit yang bersinggungan menggema dikamar Kyungsoo. Masa bodoh dengan Sehun yang sekarang ada dikamar sebelah.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Esoknya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan pantatnya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang kekasihnya yang sedang tidur disampingnya. Matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, dan bibirnya. Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo menyukai semua bagian dari Baekhyun. Semuanya.

Singkatnya, Baekhyun bangun dan menggendong Kyungsoo masuk kedalam _tub _dan menggendongnya lagi keluar kamar mandi. Ia juga memakaikan baju Kyungsoo dan menggendong Kyungsoo kebawah untuk sarapan.

Luhan dan Sehun ada dibawah sedang sarapan. Mereka mungkin tak terlalu peka untuk menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo _bridal _dari lantai atas. "Pagi Hyung"Sehun berkata dengan makanan yang penuh dimulutnya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan Kyungsoo disampingnya dan mengambilkan prianya sarapan.

Ditengah sarapan entah kenapa Kyungsoo terus saja menarik-narik baju Baekhyun. "Sayang, ada apa? Katakan, jangan membuatku khawatir"kata Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo cemas. Kyungsoo memasang _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya. "Perih, sayang. Sungguh ini begitu panas dan nyeri"

Sehun dan Luhan memandang Kyungsoo saat pria mungil bermata bulat itu mengatakan perkataannya secara blak-blakkan. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Mau ku oles salep?"tanyanya dan Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kau akan memasukkannya lagi nanti"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memandang kearah Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng. Dan akhirnya pandangan Baekhyun berhenti dibangku Luhan. Pria bermata rusa itu menatapnya dengan sisa makanan dipiringnya. "Bagaimana dengan Luhan, sayang?"tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun cemas. "Apa tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah?"tanya Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Kalau itu Kyungsoo Hyung, aku bisa memahaminya"jawabnya enteng.

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun harus menyerahkan seorang _seme _lain untuk mengolesi salep dibagian paling disukainya dari Kyungsoo. Terbersit sebuah rasa tak terima dan akhirnya Baekhyun harus mengalah untuk Kyungsoo kali ini. Ya, kali ini saja.

**XXXXXXXX**

_Tak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang ada dihati manusia. _

_Kecuali sang pencipta dan dirinya sendiri. _

_Hal ini pun terjadi pada anak adam itu_

_Tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. _

_Hanya memendamnya tanpa berniat akan mengatakannya. _

_Karena mereka akan mendapatkan kehidupan bersama yang lebih baik setelah itu._

_Dan pada akhirnya. Definisi terbaik dari cinta adalah menunggu dan berkorban. _

To be continue…

Chap 3 is up.

How about it?

Saya mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih sama semua yang foll fav ff ini

Mind to review?

Channie10


	5. He Has Gone

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 4] – He Has Gone**

Kyungsoo sedang menungging didalam tub dengan Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya dan membawa sebuah salep. "Kyungsoo, bila aku menyakitimu katakan oke"kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Luhan benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memandang pantat seksi Kyungsoo dan mengoleskan salep di _manhole_-nya. Kalau saja ia bisa merasakannya sekali saja. Kalau saja…

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan melengguh keenakan saat salep itu mengenai kulit _hole_-nya. Dingin. "Shhh… Luhan-Hyung, pelan oke?"kata Kyungsoo dan Luhan masih mengoles dan merasakan bagaimana guratan-guratan rapat itu bersinggungan dengan kulitnya. Menggairahkan.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo tak menjawab alih-alih membalikkan badannya dan membawa Luhan kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang panas.

Tangan Luhan meraba punggung Kyungsoo dan mulai merayap ke bagian pantatnya, sedang Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Luhan dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hingga Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka untuk mengambil oksigen masing-masing. Wajah Luhan sama memerahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum lembut dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh Kyungsoo. "Kau cantik Kyungsoo"kata Luhan sambil mengelus bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu dan Luhan terkekeh. Ia baru sadar bila Kyungsoo masih setengah telanjang dengan penisnya yang menegak. Luhan tersenyum jahil, "Apa aku harus menyelesaikan ini?"

**XXXXXXX**

Tak ada yang pernah tahu tentang hal –yang bisa dibilang perselingkuhan- yang kemarin dilakukannya dengan Luhan. Hanya ia dan Luhan yang tahu. Dan selama seminggu ini juga mereka membohongi Baekhyun dan Sehun hingga hari ini datang. Dan mengakhiri segalanya.

Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan untuk membeli bunga mawar di _florist_ yang ada didekat kafe milik Suho. Mereka tertawa bersama hingga seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka dan memberi Luhan sebuah bogem mentah dipipi. "Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo memekik dan menimbulkan semua orang yang berlalu-lalang memperhatikan mereka. Luhan terbaring dijalan yang beraspal dengan Baekhyun diatasnya masih memukuli tubuhnya. Hingga Luhan memutar balikkan keadaan. "Hentikan kalian berdua!"teriakan Kyungsoo yang kedua kalinya membuahkan hasil, Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Lay ada disampingnya sedang memberinya sedikit sihir untuk memulihkan sakitnya. Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berdiam diri diluar kamar Kyungsoo setelah Lay meneriaki mereka berdua untuk berhenti mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Sehun datang, dengan rambut _blond_-nya yang berantakan dan matanya yang sembab karena air mata. Tangan kurus albino-nya ia gunakan untuk mengusap kasar mata sipitnya dan berhenti didepan Luhan. "Hyung, aku benar-benar –Ya Tuhan aku kecewa padamu"kata Sehun dan pergi setelah memberi Luhan sebuah tamparan dipipinya.

Lay keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan Luhan menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir dan rasa lega yang seakan-akan ingin meledak. "Lay, bagaimana keadaannya?"tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Lay menghela nafasnya, "Kalian boleh melihatnya, tapi jangan menganggunya terlebih dahulu. Ia sedang sedikit frustasi"

Baekhyun dan Luhan membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan berjalan kedalam hampir dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Kyungsoo diatas ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher. Mereka sama-sama berada dipinggiran ranjang Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun yang memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Luhan mengalah, ia merasa Baekhyun lebih berhak untuk mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Karena sebuah alasan, Kyungsoo masih kekasih Baekhyun.

**XXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun dan secara tiba-tiba menangis, membuat Sehun kebingungan setengah mati. "Hyung, jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku memaafkanmu"kata Sehun sambil memeluk dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus saja menggumamkan kata maaf padanya dan membuat kupingnya panas.

Baekhyun datang saat Kyungsoo masih menangis dan Sehun menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyika wajahnya diantara kakinya.

"Sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu hmm? Jangan menangis oke?"bujuk Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis diantara leher pria itu. "Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku"kata Kyungsoo dengan isakan yang tak kunjung mereda.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk didalam pelukan mereka. Hingga ia bisa merasakan kalau bibir Kyungsoo sudah ada diatas bibirnya dan menari disana.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tak ada kelanjutan lagi dari hubungan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau ia dan Luhan tak melakukan apapun selain mengoles-berciuman-dan penyelesaian sebuah masalah kecil Sehun tetap berada dalam keputusannya.

Sehun menyadari bahwa mungkin Luhan memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Sore itu, dengan langit jingga yang masih menjadi lukisan yang sesaat abadi, Sehun berjalan keluar dari kafe milik Suho.

Menghabiskan secangkir kopi dan sepotong _lemon pie_ yang tak akan pernah membuat tubuhnya sedikit berisi. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya dan membenarkan syal yang ada dilehernya. Sehun memakai topi terbaik dan terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, hingga sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun berhenti dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sosok pria yang berwajah _familiar_ didepannya. Tak ada yang berkata sampai pria itu secara tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan membawanya terbang dilangit sore.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turunkan aku, bodoh!"protes Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman pria itu pada pergelangan tangannya. "Menurutlah Sehun, atau kau akan jatuh dari ketinggia yang tak pernah kau bayangkah sebelumnya"

**XXXXXXXX**

Mereka berhenti disebuah kastil cantik dengan dinding putih bersih dan mengilap. Ada dua penjaga bertubuh besar dengan tongkat yang berujung tajam yang menjaga pintu masuk.

Pria itu menanjakkan kakinya ditanah hijau berumput itu dan mengajak Sehun masuk kedalam kastil. Sehun tak berkata, hanya diam dan membiarkan pria yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya ini membawanya kemana saja.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya saat kakinya menjejakkan lantai keramik kasti itu. Dindingnya bercat putih dan keramik coklat lembut yang melapisi lantainya, dengan aroma lavender yang menguar dari berbagai sudut. "Kai, kau kah itu sayang?"seorang wanita dengan gaun putih yang jatuh hingga ketumit dan rambut coklatnya yang ia urai dan jatuh dengan bagus dipunggungnya.

Pria yang dipanggil Kai itu membalikkan badannya. "Ya, ibu. Aku membawa calon istriku"katanya dan membuat Sehun membulatkan mata dan mulutnya. Tak terima dengan perlakuan pria disampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"bisik Sehun protes karena wanita yang dilihatnya dilantai dua itu mulai berjalan menuju kebawah dengan suara sepatu bertumit tingginya yang bersinggungan dengan lantai menimbulkan gema hingga kesudut ruangan.

Sehun mulai merasa takut dan meremas tangan pria disampingnya yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya. Wanita itu berdiri tegap didepannya, "Kau Sehun? Adiknya Do Kyungsoo?"tanya wanita itu. Dan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak perlu takut denganku Sehun-ah, karena dimasa depan kau akan tinggal disini sebagai istri anakku"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo tak mengerti kemana perginya semua orang. Ini sudah malam, tapi Luhan ataupun Baekhyun tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya, ditambah lagi Sehun yang belum kembali sejak ia berpamitan ingin makan kue dikafe Suho.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan ternyata sosok Chanyeol yang mengetuknya. Pria jangkung itu menatap tubuh Kyungsoo saat pria mungil itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Kedua belah bibirnya terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kyungsoo, boleh aku masuk?"

Kyungsoo menyerongkan badannya dan memberi Chanyeol jalan lebih untuk memasuki rumahnya. "Aku baru saja berpikir kemana perginya Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun, mereka bahkan tak menunjukkan batang hidung mereka dan Sehun tak kunjung pulang"

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mencari posisi semanyaman mungkin disofanya. Ia kembali dengan kopi dan potongan buah naga merah.

"Wow, Kyungsoo. Buahnya terlihat menggiurkan"ucap Chanyeol saat matanya menangkap warna merah darah pada buah naga itu. Kyungsoo terkikik, "Kau kekanakan, bukankah kau sudah mendapat jatahmu untuk minggu ini?"tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mencomot satu kubus buah naga dengan tusuk gigi dan mengunyahnya pelan. "_Well,_ sebenarnya aku tak berburu manusia. Aku hanya meminum darah binatang"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pria itu duduk disebuah kursi putar yang ada diruangan gelap. Bukan Taemin ataupun Minho. Seorang pria tegap dengan rambut mowhak coklat.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus dagu bawahnya dengan matanya yang masih menatap kertas-kertas didepannya dengan benci. "Dasar tak tahu diri. Aku benar-benar harus membunuh manusia itu!"teriaknya hingga menggema.

Seorang pria lagi memasuki ruangan itu dengan _jeans_ sobek-sobek dan jaket kulitnya. Tubuhnya pendek dengan rambut karamel.

"Chen… jangan terus saja memikirkan anak ingusan itu"

Pria yang bernama Chen itu berdiri dari duduknya menatap pria mungil didepannya. "Kenapa Xiumin? Aku benar-benar akan membunuh manusia itu secepatnya"

**XXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo berjalan sendiri dihutan pinus yang ada didekat rumahnya malam itu. Tak ada yang ia takuti karena memang tak ada apapun disini selain dia dan angin malam yang berhembus dan menganai wajahnya halus.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak karena ia merasa mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak dari balik semak belukar didepannya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan pelan menuju ke semak belukar itu hingga seseorang muncul disana.

Ia tak bisa meyakinkan dengan pasti bagaimana bentuk wajahnya dan tubuhnya karena hampir semuanya tertutupi oleh bulu dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lolongan yang ia percayai berasal dari makhluk didepannya.

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo semakin meremang saat makhluk itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata merahnya. Tak lama kemudian makhluk itu menerjang Kyungsoo dan menancapkan taringnya diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan seperti aliran listrik yang tiba-tiba menyengatnya saat taring makhluk itu menancap sepenuhnya diperpotongan lehernya. Tidak, makhluk itu tak menghisap darahnya, ia hanya memutuskan aorta-nya dan saraf-saraf tubuhnya.

Hingga tiba saatnya, segalanya terasa hanya putih dan buram dimata Kyungsoo dan ia seperti tak bernyawa.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Firasatnya buruk dan nalarnya berpikir tentang Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan menyadari kalau ini bukan kamarnya.

Dindingnya berwarna pastel dengan korden merah muda dan perabotan kayu. Seseorang yang bernama Kai ada disampingnya dan ia sedang tidur seranjang dengan Sehun. Seranjang.

"Kya! Menyingkir kau!"teriak Sehun sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menangis. Ia tak kecewa karena menemukan dirinya sedang tidur seranjang dengan pria ini. Ia sedih karena berfirasat buruk tentang Kyungsoo sekarang.

Kai membuka matanya dan menemukan Sehun sedang menangis dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia beranjak dan memeluk Sehun erat dengan Sehun yang sedang menangis didadanya. "Shhh… Sehun-ah, jangan menangis ne? Apa yang kau inginkan sayang?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Kai. Garis wajahnya tegas dengan mata yang indah. Sehun mulai menyukai ini. Tapi _mood_-nya berubah saat ia kembali berpikir tentang Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-Hyung, Kai tolong antar aku ke rumah ne?"

**XXXXXXXX**

Kai hanya menuruti kemauan Sehun agar ia terbang saja dari pada naik mobil dan Sehun ingin pulang lewat hutan pinus yang ada dibelakang rumahnya.

Kai menghentikan terbangnya dan menjejakkan kakinya disebuah dahan pohon. Sehun yang ada digendongannya menatapnya aneh dengan alisnya yang berkerut. "Kai. Ada apa?"tanya Sehun sambil memegang pipi kiri Kai.

"Ini seperti darah"kata Kai dan tanpa sadar mereka terbang bukan kearah rumah melainkan kearah dimana Kyungsoo berada.

..

..

..

Sehun menjerit dan Kai hanya memasang wajah khawatir pada sosok pria mungil yang bersandar disebuah pohon pinus yang tinggi. Sehun berlari kearah dimana jasad Kyungsoo berada dan mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo keatas pahanya. "Kyungsoo-Hyung –hiks- a-apa yang terjadi padamu? Hyung! Ayolah jangan bercanda! Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda, Hyung!" Kai meringis saat melihat Sehun menangis sambil berteriak.

Mata hitamnya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada leher Kyungsoo. "Sebentar, Sehun-ah. Coba lihat apa yang ada dilehernya"kata Kai dan Sehun memiringkan kepala Kyungsoo. Ada dua buah lubang disana yang Sehun percayai adalah bekas taring vampir.

"A-apakah mungkin? Vampir?"

**XXXXXXX**

Pagi itu, tak seperti biasanya rumah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu ramai dengan banyaknya mobil-mobil yang terparkir dihalaman depan rumahnya.

"Hiks… Kyungsoo-Hyung… Hikss… Hikss"

Kai hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Sehun saat pria itu terus saja menangis didepan peti mati Kyungsoo. Rambut perak Sehun sudah tak tertata rapi dengan jas dan kemeja hitamnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kris datang bersamaan dengan datangnya Baekhyun.

Kris dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Entah kenapa Kai merasa bahwa jasad didalam peti mati itu tak sungguh-sungguh mati. Di nalarnya, Kyungsoo hanya mati suri.

**XXXXXXXX**

Malamnya, setelah petang hari Kyungsoo sudah dimakamkan. Ada seorang pria yang berdiri didepan kuburan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum licik.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?"tanyanya. Pria disampingnya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak akan terjadi reinkarnasi untuk seorang manusia"katanya sakratis. Pria itu menggeram lagi, "Kita hanya harus menunggu sampai ada seorang yang akan membangunkannya"

Pria yang itupun terkekeh dan menginjak tanah pekuburan Kyungsoo dengan kakinya. "Aku harap si Vampir tak melupakan pasangannya"katanya dengan seringaian. Pria pendek disampingnya juga terkekeh. "Kau juga tak akan melupakan kalau takdir bocah ini begitu rumit"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Luhan berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Matanya tertutup dan merasakan angin yang serasa berbicara dengannya. Ia bahkan masih tak mempercayai kalau Kyungsoo sudah tewas karena Vampir.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka dan pupilnya berubah semerah darah saat matanya melihat sosok pria tinggi yang tengah melihatnya dari sebuah dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Bibirnya terangkat untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman mematikan dan kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat saat pria itu terbang mendekat kearahnya.

Mata pria didepannya sama merahnya dengannya. "Kau membunuh Kyungsoo!"kata pria didepannya tiba-tiba. Luhan membuang ludahnya dan terbang ke halaman belakangnya. "Apa yang kau katakan bodoh! Aku tahu bahkan tak ada dari kita berdua yang membunuh Kyungsoo. Bukan, bukan Vampir yang biasa Chanyeol. Ia mengetahui, mengetahui segalanya"

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Segalanya apa yang ia ketahui?"tanyanya dengan lantang. Luhan menghela nafas. "Chanyeol, Kyungsoo bukan hanya pria mungil yang manis dan seksi. Ia, ia adalah legendanya"

**XXXXXXXX**

22 April 1990

Seminggu setelah kematian Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia sudah cukup dapat melupakan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi, ia merasa kosong dihatinya.

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dan beranjak dari ranjang. Berdiri didepan kaca besar yang ada dilemari pakaiannya. Lingkaran hitam samar terlihat melingkari mata sipitnya. Ia berjalan untuk membuka korden putihnya dan membiarkan cahanya matahari pagi memasuki kamarnya. Setidaknya, ia butuh pergantian udara setelah tiga hari ia bahkan tak membuka jendela kamarnya.

Sejenak, Baekhyun merasa kalau ia benar-benar merasa asing sekaligus rindu dengan cahaya matahari hangat yang menerpa kulitnya, begitu juga dengan angin pagi yang melewatinya halus. Ia tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membersihkan tubuhnya setelah itu, mengguyur kepalanya dengan _shower_ dan ia juga mencuci rambutnya. Ia memakai setelan biasa dengan _sneaker_ hijau-kuning yang membalut kakinya. Ia sudah menyusun beberapa rencana untuk hari barunya, tanpa Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun duduk dikursi makan dan mengagetkan Tiffany yang sedang mengoles roti bakar dengan selai nanas dan coklat. "Baekhyun!"pekiknya. Tangannya masih memegang pisau selai dan roti panggang. Baekhyun menutupi lubang telinganya. "Tiffany, tolong jangan histeris. Kau merusak _mood_-ku pagi ini"

Tak lama, Tao bergabung dengan piyama panda yang masih membalut tubuhnya dengan rambut _blond_-nya yang masih acak-acakan. "Hei Tao. Setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau sudah memilik kekasih"kata Baekhyun yang menyebabkan Tao tersedak setelahnya.

Mata pandanya menatap Baekhyun lalu terkekeh. "Maaf Baekhyun-Hyung, kau terlalu sibuk mengurus Kyungsoo waktu itu. Hingga kau bahkan tak menyadari kalau adikmu sedang berkencan dengan naga mesum"

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun menyetir mobil kesuatu tempat siang ini. Ia tak tahu harus kemana dan ternyata mobil tuanya membawanya kesebuah tempat. Pemakaman Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan membanting pelan saat menutupnya. Ada perasaan sesak didadanya saat mengingat ia kemari bukan untuk menjenguk orangtuanya tetapi untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kesudut dimana jasad Kyungsoo terbaring. Mata coklatnya masih menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus nisan Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya. Aku datang padamu. Maaf jika saat itu aku tak ada disampingmu untuk melindungimu…"

"…. Kau tahu, aku merasa begitu brengsek dan jahat saat aku sadar kalau aku lalai menjagamu. Dan juga, aku tak mengindahkan peringatan yang Kris katakan padaku"

Nalar Baekhyun berakar dan berakhir pada seseorang. Kris.

Pria jangkung itu sempat memperingatkannya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dan disinilah Baekhyun, duduk dikursi besi empuk yang berhadapan dengan Kris yang duduk dikursi putarnya. "Aku merasa seperti pegawaimu Kris. Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku pegawai baru yang membuat kesalahan dihari pertamanya bekerja"

Kris terkekeh, "Maaf Baekhyun. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan kemari?"tanyanya dan Baekhyun memulai dengan menghela nafasnya terlebih dulu. "Kau pernah memperingatkanku Kris, memperingatkanku agar menjaga Kyungsoo. Apa maksudmu? Kenapa Kau memintaku melakukannya?"

Kris menghela nafasnya dan menyamankan duduknya. Tangannya ia tumpu diatas meja sedang Baekhyun didepannya tengah meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Baekhyun, kau pernah dengar legenda _amaranth_?"tanya Kris. Baekhyun menganguk, "Legenda tentang seorang manusia yang memilik takdir rumit dengan banyak sekali makhluk _supernatural_ yang menjamah takdirnya…"Kris menjeda kalimatnya dan menghela nafas lagi.

"…. Maaf bila sebelumnya aku terlambat mengatakan ini padamu. Kyungsoo-lah legenda itu Baekhyun, ia adalah manusia itu"kata Kris pelan sambil memperhatikan perubahanraut muka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Tak apa, lagipula semua itu sudah terjadi dan bukankah kita hanya harus menunggu untuk yang paling benar akan membangunkannya"

**XXXXXXXX**

24 April 1990

Pagi ini, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tertidur dibalkon setelah ia mengingat-ingat kalau semalam ia tidur diranjangnya. Tangannya meraba sebuah luka gores yang ada digaris rahangnya dan membentuk tiga buah garis yang berbeda panjang.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, hanya saja, ia merasa kalau kemarin malam, ia seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu dan sesuatu itu menyakitinya.

"Akhhh…"

Baekhyun mengerang saat alkohol menyentuh lukanya dan berganti dengan obat merah. Ia meringis sekali lagi sebelum menutup lukanya dengan plester dan mulai mempersihkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi dengan rahangmu?"tanya Tiffany saat mereka sarapan bersama. Tangannya mengelus plester lukanya dan tersenyum, "Tidak, ini tak apa. Aku hanya terluka kecil"jawabnya dan Tiffany mengangguk. "Dimana Tao?"

"Aku tak tahu, ia tak kembali sejak kemarin malam"

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun mendobrak paksa kantor Kris karena ia sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi karena ini menyangkut adiknya. Adik bungsunya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan nafas berat dan menatap mata pria itu tajam. "Hei Baekhyun ada a –" "Jangan berlagak Kris Wu, dimana Tao?"

Kris yang mendengar nama Tao terlontar lantas berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Kris. Baekhyun masih berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya, "Ia tak kembali sejak kemarin malam, ia hilang Kris"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

To be continue….

Hai hai hai,

Maaf kemarin buat chapter 3nya gak bisa update kilat dan ini chapter 4 apa sudah cukup menjelaskan segala konflik di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ini bukan puncak ketegangan, ini masih titik permulaan datang konflik saat Kyungsoo udah meninggal yang _readers…_

Tak lupa saya juga mau ngucapin makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah review, foll, fave ff ini.

So Mind to Review?

Channie10


	6. The Reality

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 5] – The Reality**

Baekhyun masih memutar otak memikirkan kemana kemungkinan adik bungsunya itu pergi. Kris juga sedang mencari Tao, dan sekarang dengan perlahan, pikiran Baekhyun mulai beralih.

**XXXXXXXX**

26 Maret 1990

Pagi ini lagi, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tergeletak dibalkon kamarnya dengan luka dilengannya dan sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Baekhyun bangun dan sekilas ia bisa melihat seorang pria yang berdiri didahan pohon tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Tak memperdulikan itu, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia membersihkan lukanya dan menutupnya dengan plester. Tak lama ia turun kelantai bawah dan menemukan Luhan sedang duduk disofa ruang tengahnya. "Luhan?"

Luhan berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya, Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku tahu benar kalau kau dua hari lalu tergeletak dibalkon kamarmu"katanya dan Baekhyun merasa tertegun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tidak, tidak disini Baekhyun. Kita hanya butuh, privasi"

**XXXXXXXX**

Disinilah mereka, duduk berhadapan diruang bawah tanah yang ada dirumah Luhan dan menyalakan sebuah lilin. "Kris memberitahuku kalau kau sudah mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo dan _Amaranth_, aku hanya akan memberitahumu sebuah petunjuk dimana adikmu berada Baekhyun, maafkan aku bila aku tak memberitahukan segalanya. Ini begitu berbahaya"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menelan ludahnya, "Baiklah"jawabnya singkat. Luhan mengawalinya dengan menghela nafas berat, "Adikmu ada di kastil Chen, kau kenal Chen bukan?"tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memegang dagunya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"tanyanya lagi. Luhan terkekeh kecil, "Ini simpel, kau adalah pacar Kyungsoo dan Zitao adalah adikmu, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan orang yang pernah ada dikehidupan Kyungsoo. Termasuk aku dan … Sehun"

**XXXXXXXX**

28 Maret 1990

Pagi ini ia masih ada dikastil Kai, ia tak punya banyak nyali untuk pulang dan tinggal sendiri dirumahnya. Dan alasan sebenarnya adalah sebuah alasan sederhana, terlalu banyak kenangan.

Sehun berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, fajar sudah datang tapi Kai masih saja bergelut dengan selimutnya dan Sehun membenci itu. "Kai, -aishh… kenapa kau sulit sekali bangun!"kesal Sehun dan menendang Kai dari ranjang.

"Hei, hei sayang. Jangan mendorongku oke? Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sehun diam sambil menatap Kai. Kai dan Kyungsoo sama, mereka sulit sekali bangun ketika tidur. Dan itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau mengingat Kyungsoo, mengingat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya sekarang.

Secara tak terduga, Sehun terisak karena sebuah perasaan lagi-lagi seakan mencokol dari hatinya. Ia bernar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo. Sosoknya dan apapun yang ada didirinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tak apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan Kai tak didengarkannya alih-alih tetap menangis dan sesekali menghapus jejak air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. Kai menghela nafas, ia merangkak keatas kasur dan mengambil tempat didepan Sehun. Memeluknya. "Jangan sedih. Jangan menangis"katanya pelan sambil mengelus leher belakang Sehun.

Isakannya tak berhenti, Sehun malah membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kai dan menangis disana. "Hiks… Kyungsoo-Hyung… Hiks"

Kai mengendorkan pelukannya, menatap Sehun dalam dan mengapus jejak air mata yang ada dipipi putih Sehun. "Tidak Sehun. Jangan menangis, ini menyakitkan"

**XXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun berkali-kali menghela nafasnya hingga ia tak sabar dan memukul ban setirnya. Ia berhenti ditepi jalan. Nafasnya terdengar begitu berat. "Kenapa? Kenapa!"geramnya marah. Nalarnya tak bisa berpikir hal yang lebih rasional dari berteriak dan meratapi segalanya. Semua masalah ini terlalu seperti kabut abu-abu yang memudarkan pikirannya.

Baekhyun menggenggam ban setir hingga kukunya tertancap dilapisan karetnya dan menimbulkan bekas yang begitu terlihat. Ia masih berusaha membenarkan nafasnya. "Hah!"teriaknya lagi. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang sudah lama begitu ingin ia keluarkan hingga rasanya dadanya akan meledak seperti bom waktu.

Ia mencintai Kyungsoo, ia menyayangi Zitao dan kenapa kedua hal yang paling ia kasihi di renggut oleh sesuatu makhluk pengisap darah brengsek bernama Chen. Lagi-lagi pikirannya berteriak dan bertubrukan satu sama lain. Satu sisi ia ingin berlari dan menghajar si brengsek Chen dan satu sisi yang lain ia harus memikirkan berapa orang yang akan mati bila ia melakukan itu.

Tanpa menunggu emosinya mereda, Baekhyun menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya kesuatu tempat.

..

..

..

Baekhyun sudah duduk dikursi bar milik Kris dengan segelas _moonshine_ ditangan. Kris sedang mengurus beberapa berkas dan ia bisa melihat siluet namja penyembuh kekasih Suho bernama Lay. Pria itu berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa segelas _cocktail_ ditangan dan memberikannya ke seorang pelanggan disamping Baekhyun. "Aku suka rambut barumu"

Lay tersenyum sekilas, "Terimakasih, dan aku turut sedih atas kematian Kyungsoo. Ini terlalu mendadak"katanya sambil menuang anggur kedalam gelas berleher tinggi. "Baekhyun, mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia?"tanyanya dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Lay beranjak memberikan anggur pada seorang wanita dengan bibir merah dipojok ruangan dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. "Tanda terakhir yang aku lihat. Kyungsoo telah meminum darah vampir"katanya, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Hanya ada dua Vampir yang dekat dengannya, hanya Chanyeol dan –Luhan"jawab Baekhyun dengan suara yang makin mengecil saat akan mencapai akhir.

"Apa yang kau ragukan? Kau bisa mencurigai satu dari mereka"kata Lay. Baekhyun beranjak dan …..

–Luhan.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hari berikutya, Baekhyun menerima sebuah surat tanpa nama yang ditulis diatas secarik kertas lama. Dengan warna yang agak kekuningan dan bau yang aneh. Berisi kalau Baekhyun menginginkan Huang Zitao kembali, ia harus membunuh Luhan dan Sehun.

"Apa?! Apa mereka bercanda?"pekik Baekhyun tak percaya saat membaca surat tanpa nama itu dengan seksama. Tak ada petunjuk apapun yang bisa membawa Baekhyun mengetahui pengirimnya secara langsung. Akan tetapi, saat ia membaca kata 'Zitao' ia mulai berpikir tentang si brengsek.

Baekhyun menggeram sambil meremas kertas itu hingga tak benar-benar rusak dan akhirnya jatuh kelantai kayu rumahnya. Tiffany menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir, "Baekhyun, kau tak apa? Kau terlihat tak baik?"tanyanya dan Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "Tidak, Tiffany mulai sekarang jangan buka pintu sembarangan kalau orang itu tak mengeluarkan suaranya dan jangan bersuara. Selalu hidupkan lampu dan tutup korden"kata Baekhyun.

Tiffany mengerutkan keningnya, ini terlalu tiba-tiba hingga ia merasa hilang pikiran untuk beberapa saat. "Kenapa?"tanyanya. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memijat keningnya, "Tidak, ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Hanya dengarkan aku dan tutup mulutmu"kata Baekhyun lalu beranjak dan mengambil mantel.

Ia menyetir mobil menuju bar Kris untuk membicarakan surat aneh yang diterimanya dan Kris adalah pemimpin kawanan. Mungkin ia bisa membantu Baekhyun walau hanya mencari informasi.

Baekhyun memakirkan mobilnya disamping mobil bak terbuka milik Kris yang terparkir dibelakang bar yang gelap. Ia mendorong pintu pegawai dan berjalan melalui lorong-lorong untuk mencapai kantor Kris. Ia bertemu Suho dilorong sempit antara dapur dan kamar mandi. "Hai Baekhyun. Senang melihatmu melewati area pegawai"katanya.

Baekhyun merasa seperti tersindir. "Maaf, Kris akan mentolelir kejadian ini"katanya lalu melajutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan sang pemimpin kawanan.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya dua kali dan membuka pintunya paksa. Ia mematung diambang pintu saat melihat bagaimana hancurnya Kris. Pria jangkung itu duduk dengan memandang jendela luar tak menentu apa yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu pelan dengan tangannya. Ia berdiri didepan meja persegi panjang coklat Kris yang terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa dokumen yang tak menentu.

Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Kris dan pria itu membalikkan badannya. "Hai Baekhyun. Kenapa kau tak tahu kau datang?"tanyanya dengan wajah menyebalkan yang garang. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Kau terlalu fokus. Kenapa kau melamun?"tanyanya.

Kris berdiri dan merapikan kemejanya juga menekuk sikunya, lalu kembali duduk. "_Well, _ini mungkin mirip saat dirimu tahu kalau Kyungsoo meninggal"jawabnya enteng yang membuat Baekhyun terasa terhempas dari langit teratas. Wajah Kyungsoo dengan pelan merambat lagi ke pikirannya dan akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh kedalam kebimbangan.

Kris tertawa, "Baiklah, katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"kata Kris. Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi empuk dan duduk disana. "Kris…"ia memulainya. Menyamankan duduknya, "…. Aku menerima sebuah surat dari Chen"katanya. Kris berhenti sejenak saat mendengar kata 'Chen'. Ia mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku menerima sebuah surat, sungguh"kata Baekhyun meyakinkan. Kris mengusap wajahnya, "Akh, ini semakin membingungkan"katanya. Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya kesandarang empuk dibelakangnya, "Aku tak tahu dari mana kita harus memulai Kris, aku tak ingin melibatkan orang lain"kata Baekhyun.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kris berdiri dan memukul meje kerjanya keras. "Hei, Kris. Ada apa denganmu?"tanya Baekhyun. Kris menatapnya dengan mata merahnya. "Siapa yang kau sebut orang lain Huang Baekhyun! Aku kekasih Zitao!"bentaknya dan seketika Baekhyun menyadari akan kesalahan ucapannya. Hanya sebuah kata 'orang lain'.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih juga, Sehun berjalan di lorong lantai atas dari kastil ini. Ia menyerah setelah mencari Kai ke aegala sudut kastil dan hasilnya nihil. Sehun berhenti dan duduk disebuah jendela besar yang terbuka, menampilkan halaman belakang kastil yang begitu luas dan indah.

Sehun menutup matanya, dan angin serasa menyapanya. Saat ia berada dalam keadaan relaks, secara tak terduga ingatan tentang Kyungsoo merangkak cepat ke pikirannya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo membangun lagi keluarga Do. Ia mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo menguatkannya saat ia rapuh. Dan ia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo berpura-pura tegar saat ia menangis. Hanya untuknya.

Segala ingatan entah indah maupun buruk merangkak ke pikirannya. Hingga secara mendadak, air matanya mengalir dan jatuh melewati pipi putihnya. Isakannya dapat terbendung, namun tidak dengan air matanya. Terus mengalir deras hingga hidung dan matanya memerah.

Sehun terpenjat saat sebuah tangan meraup pinggangnya. Cepat-cepat, ia mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Kai. Sehun tak menjawab alih-alih menatap hamparan hijau halaman belakang. "Aku mencarimu Kai. Kemana saja?"tanya Sehun sambil memainkan jarinya di lengan kekar Kai.

Kai terkekeh pelan, "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku hanya pergi ke kota untuk membeli sesuatu"katanya melegakan. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Beban dan rasa sakitnya terasa terhempas begitu saja saat telinganya menangkap suara tawa renyah milik Kim Jongin. Pria yang ia sayangi, yang juga menyayanginya.

"Jongin?"panggil Sehun. Jongin berdehem dalam. "Apa kau menyayangiku?"tanyanya diiringi dengan munculnya semburat merah muda kentara dipipinya. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku bahkan tak hanya menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan segalanya yang ada pada dirimu"jawabnya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota malam itu. Sehun masih bergelung dibawah selimut putih tebalnya dengan selapis pakaian hangat dan celana panjang. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak menemukan kekasihnya dimanapun sejauh ia melihat.

Sehun beranjak memakai alas kakinya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia menuruni tangga dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Ibu aku mohon jelaskan padaku tentang Do Kyungsoo"

Sebuah suara masuk ke pendengaran Sehun dan itu adalah suara Jongin. Sehun terhenyak dan melanjutkan jalannya tanpa bermaksud untuk menimbulkan suara.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya manusia tak beruntung yang menjadi legenda _amaranth_"

Sebuah suara lagi dan Sehun mengetahui bahwa telah terjadi percakapan panjang atara Jongin dan ibunya. Sehun akan beranjak pergi tapi diurungkannya saat ia mendengar sesuatu yang tentu saja juga menyangkut dengannya.

"Jongin, kau tak tahu bagaimana kejamnya pria bernama Chen itu. Dan menurut ramalan, adik bungsu Huang sedang disekapnya. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo Jongin, tapi semua orang! Semua orang yang dekat dan memiliki hubungan dengan Kyungsoo!"

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Kenyataan ini seperti memukulnya telak di ulu hati dan sekarang, ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang nyata.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan saat melihat Sehun terus saja menangis karena Kyungsoo?"

Dalam nalarnya, Jongin adalah pria yang baik dan perhatian dengannya. Mungkin ia memang pantas dicintai.

"Untuk sekarang Jongin, hanya jaga Sehun. Chen sedang mengincarnya. Dan untuk Kyungsoo, pria itu akan kembali. Takdir tak akan membiarkannya mati untuk waktu yang lama. Ia akan kembali, setidaknya tak lama lagi"

Dan Sehun akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan percakapan Jongin dan ibunya tentang takdir Kyungsoo yang mereka ketahui. Ia berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air.

Kedua telapak tangannya masih mengepal, dan bibirnya masih bergetar. Ia merasa takut akan segalanya, walaupun kebenarannya, ini bukan takdirnya, ini takdir menyedihkan kakaknya.

..

..

..

Sehun sudah kembali kekamarnya dan masuk kedalam selimutnya lagi. Ingatannya masih terbang ke takdir aneh bernama _amaranth_.

Sekali dua kali dalam hidupnya, ia pernah mendengar kata itu. Saat kecil, ayahnya pernah berbicara tentang _amaranth_ dan berkata kalau takdir itu mematikan. Dan ia tebak, semua orang mengetahui tentang ini, kecuali dirinya.

Ia merasa bodoh menjadi seorang adik. Ia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya. Ia hanya seorang pangeran polos yang baru saja mengetahui bagaimana rupa dunia. Begitu polos dan tolol.

Dan akhirnya Sehun terlelap saat Jongin memasuki kamar.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kastil itu terlihat menyeramkan. Dengan dua penjaga berpakaian hitam dengan tombak yang menjaga gerbang besar kastil itu. Tanpa ditanya pun semua orang sudah mengenal siapa yang memilik kastil ini.

Si makhluk pengisap darah brengsek yang dibenci semua orang yang terlibat dalam legenda _amaranth_. Terkecuali bagi Kyungsoo, pasalnya ia bahkan tak mengetahui tentang adanya takdir itu yang menyelubungi hidupnya seperti kabut abu-abu yang tak kasat mata.

"Kim Jongdae! Lepaskan aku! Bodoh!"teriakannya menggema dipenjuru ruangan tak berpenerangan itu. Tangannya diborgol dengan rantai dan kakinya dipasung. Terlihat seperti tahanan rumah yang gila.

Tak lama, seseorang datang dan masuk kedalam ruangan. Dengan nampan dan segelas air. Ia menaruhnya didepan pria itu dan terkekeh.

"Begitu disayangkan hidupmu. Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Zitao bodoh"katanya mengejek. Zitao memandangnya rendah dengan sudut matanya yang tergores dan dagunya yang tergores. Zitao cukup meringis akibat rasa perih yang menjalar diwajahnya kala ia bergerak melebih batas. Ini sihir.

"Kau yang bodoh Chen. Setidaknya aku memiliki hati nurani dan cinta yang berharga. Sedangkan dirimu, hanya seonggok daging tak berguna yang hidup tanpa hati nurani dan cinta. Apa makna hidupmu!"teriak Zitao tepat didepan Chen. Pria itu meringis, dan sekali gerakan ia menampar keras pipi kanan Zitao hingga menimbulkan goresan baru disudut matanya.

"Jangan berbicara sesuatu yang akan membuatmu lebih sakit Zitao! Aku memperingatkanmu!"teriaknya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kayu ruangan itu hingga ruangan itu kembali gelap.

Zitao menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ada secuil rasa menyesal yang menjalar dihatinya setelah mengatai pria itu dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang disayanginya. Setidaknya ia bisa berkorban untuk semua orang dikehidupan Kyungsoo.

Dan setelah ia berulang kali menghela nafas, ia menangis. Tanpa suara, dan hanya air mata yang mengalir. Air matanya menyapu luka disudut matanya, tetapi ia tak memperdulikan itu. Ia hanya ingin menangis dan meluapkan bagaimana sekarang hatinya terasa. Ia marah dan kesal. Ia membenci Chen, begitu membenci pria itu.

..

..

..

Keadaan diluar ruangan tak kalah menyeramkannya. Terdapat sebuah tangga yang membentuk kurfa lengkung yang berujung dilantai atas dengan lampu gantung yang megah dengan artistektur eropa yang begitu kental.

Chen membuka sebuah pintu dilantai atas dan mengagetkan sosok pria lain diatas. "Apa yang dilakukannya lagi kali ini?"tanyanya. Chen mengambil duduk disampingnya, "Ia mengataiku dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya"jawab Chen dengan nafas yang memburu.

Minseok, sosok pria mungil yang menjadi teman hidup Chen selama ini. Minseok merasa Chen sudah kelewatan kali ini, ia sudah benar-benar kelewatan. "Kau harus menghentikan ini Chen"katanya dan Chen menatapnya kaget. "Apa menghentikannya? Bahkan ini belum dimulai Minseok. Sang pembenar belum membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidur panjangnya begitu juga dengan _werewolf_ dan vampir temannya"katanya

Minseok beranjak. "Ini sudah terlalu jauh, kau melangkah terlalu jauh dari teritorialmu Chen"katanya lalu ia pergi meninggalkan sosok Chen didalam ruangan sendiri.

**XXXXXXXX**

To Be Continue…

Maaf kalau saya updatenya ngaret. Soalnya banyak tugas dan saya abis sakit. Ini chapter 5 apa terlalu membingungkan?

Banyak yang bilang alurnya kecepetan. Mianhae ne, saya juga sadar kalau ini kecepetan tapi saya males editnya. Perempatannya udah keliatan dan saya bingung.

Makasih buat review, foll, fav dari para readers.

Last, Mind to review?

Channie10


	7. He's Back

..

..

..

**[Chapter 6] – He's Back**

Minseok menekuk kakinya dan menempelkan pantatnya di rerumputan hijau lapang itu. Helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat saat ia melakukannya. Mata sipitnya menatap bulan penuh dengan do'a yang berbisik keluar dari hatinya. Ia hanya meminta agar segalanya akan berhenti, dan ia bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mengatakan sejujurnya pada Chen.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pyarrr!

Suara keramik yang menghantam lantai menjadi sebuah suara yang ada diruangan sunyi itu. Sang pria terengah-engah dengan telapak tangannya yang bersimbah darah. Ia marah, begitu marah hingga ia melampiaskannya pada sebuah keramik.

"Minho-Hyung! Jangan lukai dirimu"teriak seorang pria sambil memasuki ruangan itu. Taemin; dengan kaus lengan pendek dan _jeans_ hitam. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Minho dan menariknya menuju kamarnya. Ia berlari mengambil kotak P3K dan mendudukan Minho disampingnya.

Ia mengeluarkan alkohol dan menyapukannya pada luka sayat Minho, dengan sebuah kapas. "Akh"Minho meringis saat rasa dingin itu menjalar dan terasa perih ditubuhnya. Taemin dengan telaten terus menyapukannya sambil sesekali meniupnya.

Bodoh. Minho menatap Taemin, tajam. Ia tak mengerti; kenapa Taemin begitu bodoh tak menghiraukan penolakannya. Sebuah perasaan menyesal seperti naik dan mengapung dihatinya. Ia membenci bagaimana jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat saat matanya menatap kedalam mata kelam Taemin. Ia seperti melihat sebuah kehidupan menyedihkannya. Ia membencinya karena ia menyukainya.

"Selesai, Minho-Hyung. Jangan lukai tubuhmu. Aku tak menyukainya, sangat"katanya sambil menatap ke mata Minho. Ia menyukai pria ini, begitu tampan dengan garis wajah yang tegas. Ia tak bisa menolak saat jantungnya berdetak seperti bom waktu. Secara tiba-tiba, Minho mengalihkan pandangnya. "T-terimakasih Taemin. Kau boleh kembali"katanya dan Taemin beranjak kemudian meninggalkannya.

..

..

..

Taemin menuruni tangga, satu per satu hingga kakinya menapak dilantai dasar. Ia berhenti dan memegang dada kirinya, ada jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan ia menyukai efeknya. Efeknya terasa seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya dan setelah itu ia akan merasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Seseorang tertawa dan ternyata adalah Krystal; kakaknya. Taemin tersenyum lalu berlari dan masuk kepelukan kakak perempuannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang berharga baginya, setelah ibunya pergi. Meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau bahagia Taeminnie?"tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut Taemin. Rambut keduanya bahkan sama hitamnya, dan mereka juga memiliki kehidupan yang sama kelamnya, dan Krystal bersumpah tak akan membiarkan adiknya meneteskan air mata lagi. Cukup ia yang merasa sakit, cukup ia melihat Taemin menangis saat orang tua mereka dibunuh keluarga Do.

Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku bahagia Krys. Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku bahagia karenanya"jawabnya. Krystal akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Taemin kecilnya tersenyum. Ia dan Jongdae. "Aku dan Jongdae akan menjagamu Taeminnie. Sana, pergilah tidur"katanya dan Taemin berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kim Jongdae, Kim Soojung, dan Kim Taemin.

**XXXXXXXX**

Tubuhnya melemas dan ia limbung seketika. Tak ada apapun yang masuk ketubuhnya sejak kemarin, dan ia merasa akan mati sebentar lagi.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan ia terpaksa harus membuka matanya. Chen masuk, dengan nampan yang sama dan isi yang sama. Zitao terlihat lemah; matanya sayu, nafasnya rendah dan pelan. Ia benar-benar akan mati. "Hei, cepat bangun. Makan ini bodoh, kalau kau tak ingin mati sebelum kakakmu itu menyelamatkanmu dan akhirnya mati bersamamu"katanya sengit. Zitao menarik sudut bibirnya, dengan matanya yang masih sayu dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Baekhyun akan datang. Menyelamatkan aku dan membakarmu hidup-hidup Kim Jongdae"katanya pelan dan rendah. Chen tertawa keras, "Tidak akan, tak akan ada yang mati sebelum dia bangkit"katanya kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Zitao terlampau lelah bahkan hanya untuk menangis. Lantas ia dengan cepat meraih piring yang diisi makanan seadanya. Dan setelah menghabiskan makanan, dan ia mendapatkan kembali tenaganya. Ia kembali menangis.

Tak ada yang harus disalahkan dalam nalarnya. Tak ada yang pernah ingin terlibat dalam takdir kejam _amaranth_. Ia tak menginginkannya, begitu juga dengan semua orang dan si polos Kyungsoo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Minseok masih dalam posisinya. Tak bergerak bahkan hingga bulan sudah meninggi. Mata coklatnya menutup perlahan, dan sedetik kemudian, air mata mulai mengalir. Ia terisak dan terisak, sampai pada titik tertentu, ia akhirnya berteriak. Melepaskan segala rasa kesal yang mencokol seperti batu besar dihatinya.

Sampai sejam kemudian, Minseok berhenti menangis dan kembali pada posisinya; menekuk kakinya dan menengadah menatap langit. Saat perasaannya lebih tenang, Minseok akan terdiam dan perlahan tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

_**22 Januari 1978 **_

_**Malam itu. Dengan langit yang bersih tanpa bintang dan angin malam yang sejuk, Minseok berdiri diatas tebing. Dengan sepasang pedang dan baju besi yang menyelimutinya. Ia akan melakukan sebuah misi balas dendam. Untuk Kim Jongwoon. Ayah Kim Jongdae. **_

_**Minseok dengan lincah melompati dari dahan ke dahan sampai akhirnya berhenti disebuah dahan pohon yang menghadap langsung disebuah balkon dengan lampu kamar yang remang. Ia mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, dan tanpa niat menimbulkan suara yang lebih keras daripada angin, ia berjalan memasuki kamar itu. **_

_**Ia berharap bisa tertawa saat ia melihat Tuan dan Nyonya Do yang tengah terlelap. Berenang dilautan impian mereka, setidaknya Minseok akan memberikan kesempatan terakhir bagi mereka untuk bermimpi, sebelum akhirnya ia akan membunuh mereka dan memaksa mereka melepaskan impian mereka. **_

_**Sejam sudah berlalu, dengan helaan nafas pelan dan kontrol tubuh yang stabil, Minseok menarik dua pedang andalannya dari belakang punggungnya. Ia menghadapkan ujung runcing pedangnya pada tubuh dua orang didepannya dan dengan helaan nafas pelan… **_

_**Clebbb… **_

_**Minseok menanamkan kedua pedangnya bersamaan kedalam tubuh ringkih si tua Do dan membuat Tuan Do mati perlahan tanpa jeritan rasa sakit yang memekakan telinga. Ia bahagia, dan akhirnya tubuhnya berputar pada sisi Nyonya Do dan melakukan yang sama. **_

_**Sebenarnya, mendengarkan jeritan rasa sakit orang yang dibunuhnya akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dan kenyang. Hanya saja, ia tak harus melakukannya jika yang dibunuhnya itu Tuan Do. Ia hanya harus membunuhnya, tak perlu melakukan apapun selain itu. **_

Dengan hentaan tubuh pelan, Minseok membuka matanya. Dahinya sudah terbanjiri keringat. Ia bermimpi, tentang masa lalu kelamnya. Ketika ia berusia enambelas tahun ia sudah menjadi pengawal kepercayaan Tuan Kim, dan saat tuan Kim mati dibunuh Keluarga Do, ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam kesumat keluarga Kim pada Do.

Dan yang dilakukannya adalah membunuh mereka, dan menghancurkan masa depan cerah kedua pangeran polos yang tak tahu dunia. Menyedihkan.

Dan saat Krystal dan Taemin memakai nama 'Lee'. ia tahu, bahwa itu adalah keputusan terbaik karena ia akan menanggung dosanya, bersama Chen yang masa kini tengah berusaha untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada pemilik takdir _amaranth_. Do Kyungsoo.

Pembalasan setimpal dengan jalan berbeda.

**XXXXXXX**

Saat Sehun sendiri. Ia akan mengingat keluarganya, namun saat ia bersama Jongin. Secara tiba-tiba ingatan masa lalunya yang kelam terbang entah kemana. Mungkin terbang bersama dengan senyum Jongin yang mengembang. Ia tak pernah berpikir secepat ini bisa melupakan sosok Luhan yang begitu ia cintai.

Mendengar kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo akan kembali hidup dan menyelesaikan segalanya. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas sambil berharap-harap cemas dengan segalanya. Apapun dapat terjadi tanpa diketahuinya, karena saat ini pun ia merasa seperti pangeran polos yang dilarang mengetahui bagaimana kejamnya dunia. Bagaikan dirinya sepenting emas yang dijaga keasliannya. Secuil perasaan kecewa muncul dan membuat kepalanya terasa berputar dan mual.

Ia hanya ingin bisa mengetahui segala kebenarannya, tanpa ada rahasia dan saling tutup menutupi dihidupnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat dengan kedua matanya bagaimana kakaknya akan hidup dengan takdir yang bahkan tak ingin ia ingat lagi bagaimana jalan ceritanya.

Satu hal yang diingat Sehun. Hanya sekali takdir itu pernah terjadi, dan sekarang untuk kedua kalinya pada kakaknya yang malang. Rasa empatinya benar-benar habis terkuras hanya untuk mengasihani dirinya, betapa ia begitu brengsek menjadi seorang adik yang tak dapat menjaga kakaknya. Ia tak kesal. Ia hanya merasa. Brengsek.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"tanya seseorang sambil masuk kedalam kamar. Jongin; dengan aroma kas yang membuat Sehun harus menahan sesuatu yang terasa akan terbang diperutnya. Sehun tersentak sambil menatap Jongin diambang pintu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mohon Jongin. Hanya lakukan ini untukku, jelaskan segalanya tentang …. _amaranth_"katanya dan Jongin melebarkan matanya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menutup pintu dan kakinya melangkah ke ranjang.

Ia menatap Sehun bingung, dengan sebuah tanda tanya raksasa yang ada diatas ubun-ubunnya. Segala hal negatif datang dipikirannya seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula. Ia merasa sedetik lagi akan gila.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan menempelkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang. Jongin duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan matanya yang masih menatap Sehun. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan –apa yang kau ketahui tentang _amaranth_"katanya dengan suara pelan dan rendah. Membuat bulu kuduk Sehun meremang, ia tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat mendengarnya berbicara tentang _amaranth_.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kumohon Jongin, hanya beritahu aku tentang kenyataan yang ada. Tentang kakakku"jawabnya pelan. Sebuah tangan berada dibahu Sehun dan ia tahu bahwa Jongin melarangnya. Melarangnya mengetahui tentang _amaranth_ lebih jauh. "Jika aku jawab tidak. Aku harap kau tak akan kecewa. Aku hanya ingin kau seperti ini, tak mengetahui apapun. Percayalah Sehun, aku akan membantu kakakmu"katanya.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, dan mata sipitnya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Jongin. "Apa maksudmu?"tanya Sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecil, membentuk sebuah kurfa kesukaan Sehun. "Aku akan menjagamu. Sehun, kakakmu tak akan mati semudah itu, ada banyak makhluk yang melindunginya. Dia tak akan bisa dengan mudah membunuh kakakmu dan mematahkan akhir dari takdir _amaranth_"katanya panjang lebar.

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Jongin, membenamkan wajahnya didada pria itu dan mengatakan 'Terimakasih' berulang kali.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Baekhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya berdiam diri dikamar tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia tahu Zitao tak baik-baik bila bersama Chen. Dan bila ia memiliki kesempatan, ia ingin membuat strategi untuk memerangi Chen. Karena Kyungsoo dan Zitao, dua unsur penting yang ada dihidupnya.

Baekhyun turun kelantai dasar saat ketukan pintu terasa memanggilnya dan sosok Luhan-lah yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut. Ia memberi Luhan sebuah senyuman dan memberinya akses masuk lebih dalam. "Hai Baekhyun, bagaimana harimu?"tanya Luhan saat ia sudah duduk tenang diatas sofa. Baekhyun duduk didepannya, hanya diam. "Apa yang terjadi p –"

"Aku mendapat surat dari Chen, ia memintaku membunuhmu dan Sehun. Bagaimana menurutmu?"tanyanya dingin. Luhan menatapnya, pikirannya berteriak dan berkecamuk seperti begitu kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. "Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menghindar? Tidak Baekhyun, semua jawaban dan akhir cerita ada ditanganmu. Bila kau membunuhku dan Sehun, -"ia memulai dengan sekali tarikan nafas. " – viola, kau berhasil menjerumuskan Kyungsoo dalam kungkungan Chen dan membuat sang pembenar tak dapat melakukan apapun"katanya melanjutkan.

Baekhyun tak bereaksi, ia hanya diam sambil menatap lantai kayu rumahnya. "Siapa itu sang pembenar?"tanyanya lirih. Luhan terkekeh kecil, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun. "Dia bukan tuhan Baekhyun, tuhan menciptakan takdir ini dengan seorang pembenar yang akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Tapi dalam takdir _amaranth_, sang pembenar dan Kyungsoo adalah pemilik takdir sebenarnya"jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Terperanga dengan penjelasan Luhan. "Jadi, dia dan Kyungsoo adalah –"katanya menyimpulkan. Luhan mengangguk. "Yep, mereka berjodoh"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Minseok meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya. Ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang remang-remang dengan sebuah ranjang dipojok. Ia tak terlalu menyukai keramaian, ia lebih suka ketenangan dan kedamaian. Tapi yang disukainya begitu bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan, ia merasa seolah ia adalah orang yang menyiramkan bensin kedalam kobaran api.

Minseok manjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata dan mengisi perutnya. Ia hanya perlu tidur dan esoknya ia akan kembali baik.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chanyeol berjalan pelan malam itu, tepat tengah malam. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi ia berjalan sendiri di kompleks pemakaman. Hingga kaki-kaki panjangnya berhenti disamping sebuah nisan. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus tepat diukiran nama di nisan itu. "Kyungsoo…"gumamnya lemah.

Chanyeol mengecup pelan batu itu dan secara tak terkontrol air matanya mengalir pelan dan jatuh dirumput. Ia merasa hancur dan kosong secara bersamaan. "Kau tahu, aku merasa hancur dan kosong"gumamnya lagi dan tak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap nisan Kyungsoo lesu, seakan tak ada kekuatan lagi dalam tubuhnya karena sumber kekuatannya telah padam.

Tapi dalam sedetik sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya, hanya lengkungan garis yang indah. "Tapi kau tahu kejutannya, aku akan membangunkanmu. Ini terlalu panjang, kau tidur terlalu panjang"katanya dan setelah itu Chanyeol menggali makam Kyungsoo dengan cangkul yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

Hingga terlihat peti mati Kyungsoo, dan dengan senyuman lebar Chanyeol membukanya. Terlihat jasad Kyungsoo yang masih utuh memakai setelan jas hitam. Dan dengan sekali hentaan badan, Chanyeol menancapkan taringnya diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

..

..

..

Perlahan, sosoknya membuka mata dan memandang sekelilingnya. Ia hanya merasa asing dan bodoh. Ia tak mengenal apapun yang ia lihat, bahkan – "Siapa aku?" –namanya. Chanyeol tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo duduk dengan memandangnya bingung. "Kyungsoo, kau sudah bangun"katanya sambil mengelus rambut coklat tua Kyungsoo. "Aku? Kyungsoo? Kau mengenalku tuan?"tanyanya beruntut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kau punya adik bernama Do Sehun dan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"katanya pelan sambil masih mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Ia berdusta, ia menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran yang tak diinginkannya untuk Kyungsoo tahu. Baekhyun.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan. Ia berada disebuah kamar yang asing diingatannya, akan tetapi ada sebongkah perasaan rindu akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Korden biru pastel dan ranjang yang berwarna putih. Ia juga merasa rindu dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat matanya melihat kearah balkon kamar itu. Entah dorongan dari mana, ia meyakini bahwa ia pernah hidup dikedaan ini, pernah melihat hamparan hutan pinus itu, dan pernah merasakan hangatnya ranjang itu.

Ia tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki memasuki rumah itu. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan mengendap-endap melewati lorong lantai dua. Ia hanya ingin melihat siapa yang berkunjung. "Kyaaaa…..!"jeritan dari seorang pria membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menutup telinganya dengan telunjuknya dan mencegah suara melengking pria itu memasuki lubang telinganya lebih jauh.

"Siapa kau?"tanya Kyungsoo saat ia melihat pria didepannya mulai menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Secara tiba-tiba pria itu memeluknya dan menangis. Kyungsoo merasa dunianya berputar dan akhirnya ia mengingat secuil kehidupannya. Adiknya. "Kau Do Sehun?"tanyanya tergagap dan pria yang memeluknya mengangguk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala adiknya.

Perasaannya membuncah dan terasa seperti gunung berapi yang akan meletus. Ia bahagia dan bahagia, dan kenyataannya ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa bahagia. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, "Aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali Kyungsoo-Hyung"katanya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Untuk saat ini.

..

..

..

Hal yang tak pernah Kyungsoo duga sebelumnya, Sehun mengajaknya berkunjung kebeberapa tempat yang asing diingatannya tetapi familiar dihatinya. Ia merasa pernah melewati segalanya yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Sehun tapi, sebesar apapun ia mencoba, ia tak akan mengingat apapun.

"Kyungsoo-Hyung, lihat aku membawakanmu bunga mawar. Kau menyukainya?"kata Sehun sambil memberikan Kyungsoo sebuket bunga mawar merah. Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, ini terasa lebih familiar dan familiar disetiap kegiatan ataupun benda yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, terimakasih"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Suara tawanya menggema diseluruh ruangan, hingga sosok pria yang tadinya tertidur terbangun dari tidurnya. "Apa yang kau ketawakan? Kau lapar Chen? Ini masih pertengahan bulan"kata Minseok dengan mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan badannya. "Ia sudah bangkit, si polos Kyungsoo sudah terbangun dari mimpi manisnya dan satu hal yang harus kulakukan adalah memancing ingatannya dan membunuhnya"katanya.

Minseok menghela nafas, "Kau terlalu gegabah. Melawan dua orang vampir dan _werewolf_. Kau gila Chen! Bahkan kau hanya sendiri"teriaknya. Chen menatapnya diam, "Aku tak sendiri. Karena aku akan membawamu menuju neraka dan pergi ke surga bersama-sama. Karena aku menyukaimu"

Minseok membulatkan matanya. "A-apa yang kau katakan?"tanyanya terperangah. Chen tersenyum lembut, berjalan mendekat kearah Minseok dan memenjarakannya diantara tangannya. "Aku menyukaimu Minseok. Aku mencintaimu"katanya dan dengan itu ia menancapkan taringnya diperpotongan leher Minseok. Mengisap darahnya dan membuat darah Minseok mengalir di pembuluh darahnya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Cara menyatakan cinta terbaik sepanjang masa. Dengan menukarkan darah masing-masing.

Chen tersenyum saat menyudahi urusannya. Wajah Minseok sudah terlihat seperti bunga sakura yang mekar. Begitu merah muda dan manis. Chen mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pipi dan bibir bawah Minseok dan membuat bibirnya menari dengan indah diatas bibir Minseok.

**XXXXXXXX**

10 April 1990

Malam ini, Sehun mengajaknya untuk pergi kesebuah bar dan ia berkata bahwa Kyungsoo akan menemukan teman-teman lamanya, dan Kyungsoo menyetujuinya.

Anehnya, jantung Kyungsoo seperti akan meledak saat matanya melihat sosok pria dengan rambut; coklat dan tubuh sedikit pendek. Ia menahan nafasnya sesaat dan melanjutkan langkahnya, ia mengambil duduk disamping pria itu dan memesan segelas limun.

Yixing yang menjadi bartender tersentak saat wajah Kyungsoo ada didepannya. "Kyungsoo! Kau sudah kembali!"pekiknya dan anehnya pria disamping Kyungsoo sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. Pria itu; Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo, kau kembali"katanya dan setelah itu ia membawa Kyungsoo kedalam rengkuhannya.

..

..

Diruang kerja Kris. Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sudah berkumpul dan duduk diatas kursi empuk masing-masing. Dengan wajah kaget Kris dan Baekhyun, sedang Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah bodoh tak tau apa-apa. "Jadi, Sehun kapan Kyungsoo kembali hidup –ah, maksudku kapan ia kembali?"katanya dan Sehun menatapnya miris. Ia masih dianggap pangeran polos yang tak pernah tahu dunia. "Ia kembali lima hari lalu, aku menemukannya dikamarnya"jawab Sehun.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Saat aku membuka mataku, orang yang pertama aku lihat adalah Park Chanyeol"cicitnya yang menimbulkan pekikan ketiga orang didepannya. "Chanyeol!"pekiknya tak percaya. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ia berkata namaku Do Kyungsoo dan aku memilik adik bernama Do Sehun"katanya lagi dan dengan perkataan terakhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan memasang senyum miris.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

To be continue…

Hai, hai, hai. Saya kembali dengan Chapter 6. Disini Kyungsoo udah idup lagi dan kalo ada yang review di Chapter ini alurnya cepet banget. Itu karena waktu ketemunya Kyungsoo ama Chen bakal segera datang dan bakal tahu deh akhir dari takdir _amaranth_.

Ada juga reader yang bilang Sehun karakternya kaya yeoja. Itu sengaja seih, sebenernya. Kan dia disini uke tuh, ama Luhan aja uke. Ntar kalo kaga dikasih yang jinjay-jinjay gitu Sehunnya. Manly dong dia. Kaga ikhlas ahhh..

Chansoo, nya udah mulai keliatan ya? Ada yang bisa tebak gimana akhir pairingnya? Bingung gak sih?

Soal takdir _amaranth_ itu namanya saya ambil dari salah satu albumnya davichi. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini reviewnya menurun… tapi saya tetep mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak banyaknya sama yang masih review dan fol fav. Meskipun penurunan review itu bikin saya dikit down, tapi gak papa. Saya bakal terus apdet nih ff ampe kelar, ampe tuntas.

Udah, segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Maaf kalo saya gak bisa bales reviewnya atu-atu. Tapi percaya aja, saya selalu baca review kalian.

Last, Mind to Review?

Channie10


	8. The First Meet

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 7] – The First Meet**

Pernyataan Kyungsoo tempo hari mau tak mau harus membuat Baekhyun terasa jatuh dari langit teratas. Segalanya menjadi ringan saat ia melihat Kyungsoo kembali, dan seketika terasa seperti ada sebuah batu besar yang jatuh dikepalanya. Kyungsoo tak mengingatnya, bahkan juga tak mengingat rasa cintanya.

Baekhyun tak ingin larut dalam kesedihannya, ia hanya mampu memaklumi segala yang ada. Konsekwensi dari penghidupan jasad mati adalah hilangnya ingatan jasad itu.

Ia hanya berharap, dengan berjalannya waktu, secara perlahan Kyungsoo akan kembali mendapatkan ingatannya dan mengingatnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya, bukan ia jodoh Kyungsoo, ia hanya cinta pertama Kyungsoo. Ia bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa ia masih begitu mencintainya.

Baekhyun menggeser korden kamarnya dan menatap hamparan lapang luas dengan rumput hijau. Samar, ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah berdiri didekat pohon besar yang berjarak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Pria itu menatapnya dan berakhir dengan sebuah seringaian licik dan secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengingat pria itu. Ia mendorong kaca pembatas kamarnya dan melompat dari lantai dua, ia berlari kearah pria itu.

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh kemarahan hingga sebuah bogem mentah hendak ia layangkan pada muka si pria itu, dengan sigap pria itu menahan tangannya dan meremas kepalan tangannya. Baekhyun meringis, "Lepaskan! Chen, kau pria terbodoh yang pernah kutemui"kata Baekhyun saat tangan Chen melepaskannya. Ia tertawa, dan menatap Baekhyun licik. "Kau yang bodoh Huang Baekhyun, kau melindungi seorang pembunuh macam Kyungsoo! Kau brengsek"katanya tajam dan Baekhyun masih membiasakan nafasnya yang mulai memburu.

Chen mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, "Bukan Kyungsoo pembunuhnya, tapi orang tuanya yang melakukannya"kata Baekhyun saat emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia berbicara seperti berbisik, tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi apabila ia tak mengontrol amarahnya. "Kau tau Huang Baekhyun, darah Do brengsek mengalir dipembuluh darahnya dan juga adiknya. Aku harus memusnahkan semua orang yang didarahnya mengalir darah Do brengsek. Terutama Kyungsoo"katanya tajam dan ia seperti sudah menahan amarahnya. Hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah padanya, dan anehnya berhasil. Chen mengusap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya. "Kau tak perlu mengabiskan tenagamu untuk membunuhku sekarang Huang Baekhyun. Hanya lindungi Kyungsoo dan katakan pada si Kai anak Taeyeon itu untuk menjaga pangeran polosnya"dan dengan ucapan itu, Chen menghilang.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo mengangkat panci sedangnya yang berisi sup labu dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia mengambil sendok dan sedikit menyendokkan sup labunya kedalam mulutnya. "Hmmm… sempurna. Aku akan berkunjung kerumah Chanyeol hari ini, dan Sehun! Cepatlah supnya sudah mendingin"teriaknya dari dapur dan setelahnya terdengar suara gemeletuk dari suara Sehun yang berlari menuruni anak tangga. "Hyung, kau membuat sup labu? Banyak sekali, kau membuatnya untuk Chanyeol?"tanyanya saat ia melihat Kyungsoo memasukkan sup labu manis itu kedalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Aku akan memberikan ini padanya. Dan tolong –" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti dengan ketukan keras dari pintu. Sehun berlari kecil dan terhentak saat sosok Luhan dan Baekhyun ada didepannya. Sebuah perasaan khawatir merambat dan akhirnya membuatnya gemetar tak karuan. Sehun menyerongkan badannya dan memberi jalan untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya. "Kyungsoo, kau mau kemana?"tanya mereka bersamaan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bingung dengan sendok sayur yang masih dipegangnya. "A-aku akan kerumah Chanyeol"katanya tergagap. "Kami akan mengantarmu"kata mereka lagi-lagi bersamaan.

..

..

Perasaan aneh timbul saat Kyungsoo duduk dikursi penumpang mobil Baekhyun. Ia tahu itu pasalnya, ia pernah menaiki mobil bak terbuka Luhan sekali. Baekhyun memasang wajah was-was sedang Luhan menyetir dengan alis yang bertautan. Kyungsoo berdehem pelan, "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"katanya tergagap. Ia merasa menjadi unsure yang terpositif disini, pasalnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang negatif meguar dari tubuh keduanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami tak apa-apa"jawab Luhan saat mobil itu sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Chanyeol. Rumahnya lebih terlihat seperti kastil tua berlantai dua. Dengan cat putih yang sudah menguning dan beberapa bagian tembok hilang hingga terlihat bagaimana susunan batu-batanya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan mengangkut mangkuk besarnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi bersikap aneh. Mereka selalu memperhatikan sisi-sisi yang tak terlihat dan gelap disekitar rumah Chanyeol. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tak mau masuk?"tanya Kyungsoo saat ia sudah berada di veranda rumah Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, masuk saja. Kami akan menunggumu disini"kata Luhan dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya. Tampan. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis lalu masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masuk dan meletakkan mangkuknya diatas meja kaca. Ia melangkah lebih jauh dan melihat siluet Chanyeol didalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu itu. "Hai Chan, aku datang berkunjung. Kau –"perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia melihat Chanyeol didalam ruangan itu. Dengan mata merah dan sepasang taring tajam. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan dengan pelan, berjalan kearahnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak bisa bergerak walaupun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol seperti magnet yang terus menariknya mendekat. Dan secara tak sadar Kyungsoo juga berjalan mendekat. Mereka berhenti disatu titik, menatap satu sama lain, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah kobaran api dimata Chanyeol. Pelan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya keceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia menghirup aromanya pelan, dan menjilat sebelum menancapkan taringnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana bagian lehernya berkedut-kedut saat Chanyeol mengisap darahnya. Terasa menggairahkan dan ia merasa ada puluhan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya dan panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. "Akh" ia merintih pelan saat ia merasa isapan Chanyeol mulai menyakitinya dan mendadak Chanyeol sadar dari perbuatannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat lesu.

Chanyeol mengusap permukaan bibirnya dan juga luka diceruk leher Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, maafkan aku"katanya pelan dan Kyungsoo tak menjawab alih-alih mengalungkan lengannya dileher Chanyeol. Ia merasa bergairah dan panas. Dan dengan itu ia membuat bibirnya ada diatas bibir Chanyeol.

**XXXXXXXX**

Luhan dan Baekhyun masih ada diluar rumah Chanyeol. Mereka merasa dalam level awas tentang ancaman Chen. Luhan tak takut, begitu juga Baekhyun. Mereka hanya ingin memastikan Kyungsoo pergi dan kembali dengan selamat. Tanpa sadar terdapat seorang pria yang berdiri disisi tak terlihat dan menyeringai, saat melihat kelengahan keduanya.

"Tidak Do Kyungsoo, Do Sehun"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun masih duduk di veranda luar rumahnya. Udara cukup dingin malam ini, dan ia hanya memakai selapis baju hangat tanpa jaket ataupun mantel. Ia mengernyit saat melihat seorang pria berjalan dari pagar pekarangan rumahnya dan berjalan kearahnya. Rasa takut mulai merayapi hatinya dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah dalam pelukan seorang pria. Jongin.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, "J-jong-in"katanya tergagap. Jongin mendesis dan menginsyaratkannya untuk diam. Dan setelah itu, hanya asap abu yang dilihat Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan. Jongin meletakkan Sehun diatas kursi panjang dan memandang Chen yang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum licik yang memuakkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, makhluk brengsek?"tanya Jongin lirih.

Emosinya seperti tersulut saat ia melihat senyum licik Chen yang memuakkan. "Aku, _well_. Aku hanya ingin menengok pangeran polos Sehun dan tiba-tiba kau datang"jawabnya enteng. Dan Jongin semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Jangan menyentuh Sehun, seujung jaripun. Atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu"kata Jongin dengan geraman.

Chen berjalan mundur dan mundur. Semakin menjauhi Jongin. "Aku tak janji Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo atau Sehun"katanya dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah ia menghilang.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Malam ini, Kyungsoo berkunjung ke bar Kris dan bertemu dengan Lay yang ada dibalik meja bar. Ia dengan lihai menyampur beberapa macam alkohol dan memberikan sebuah ceri sebagai sentuhan akhirnya. Kyungsoo duduk dipojok meja dan mendapat perhatian Lay. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menanyakan pesanannya. "Aku hanya ingin _moonshine_"katanya, kemudian Lay pergi setelah berkata 'tunggu'.

Seseorang duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, dan setelahnya ia tak mau melihat wajah pria disampingnya. "Do Kyungsoo"katanya pelan. Kyungsoo menoleh dan ia merasa seperti tersihir.

"Kau adalah pemilik takdir _amaranth_, kau yang menyebabkan Zitao adik Baekhyun hampir mati. Kau bajingan Kyungsoo, kau membunuhnya. Dan setelah kau kembali, kau menyakiti Baekhyun dengan bersatu dengan Chanyeol. Kau bajingan, semua orang membencimu Kyungsoo. Kau harus tahu itu"katanya, terdengan seperti mantra bagi Kyungsoo dan setelahnya ia merasa kepalanya sakit dan berputar.

Lay datang dengan gelas tinggi dan memekik. "Kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi padamu!". Lay berputar dan keluar dari belakang meja bar. Ia menangkap bahu Kyungsoo dan menepuk pipinya, sebelum Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan, ia sempat melihat kearah pria itu dan pria itu, menghilang.

..

..

..

Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya disebuah kamar yang asing. Ia tak ingat tapi kamar ini sungguh familiar. Seseorang memutar kenop dan membuka pintunya. Baekhyun, dengan nampan yang terisi makanan.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun, saat ia melihatnya, ada perasaan ngilu diulu hatinya. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia sudah mengingat segalanya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun mencintainya, ia ingat bagaimana pria itu membunuhnya, dan dia ingat bagaimana semua orang merenggang nyawa untuknya….

Saat Baekhyun sudah mencapai pinggiran ranjang, secara spontan Kyungsoo memeluknya dan Baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya. "Hiks… Baekhyun… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… A-aku mengingat segalanya, … Hiks…. Maafkan aku…"isaknya keras. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Sangat. Sampai ia merasa bahwa ia akan mati kalau Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengingatnya.

Baekhyun mendesis dan mengecup keningnya. "Kau tak bersalah Kyungsoo. Jangan menangis. Takdir yang mempermainkanmu"katanya pelan. Kyungsoo masih menangis dibahunya dan ia merasa hatinya kembali menghangat hanya mendengar isakan Kyungsoo dibahunya. Ia menyukai bagaimana ia begitu intim dengan Kyungsoo saat ia menangis.

Ia begitu menyukainya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo masih duduk bersila dibalkon kamar Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan tak mengijinkannya pulang untuk menengok Sehun, tapi perasaan membuncah itu datang lagi saat Baekhyun begitu (sangat) perhatian dengannya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menatap jalinan bintang dilangit gelap dengan bulan yang terang. Ini sungguh menangkan, tapi saat Kyungsoo akan menutup matanya dan terjatuh dalam ketenangannya, sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Seorang pria yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah Baekhyun itu meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Kyungsoo. Dan bernapas tenang diceruk lehernya, ini sedikit panas. Dan dengan sebuah gerakan, Baekhyun memutar tubuh Kyungsoo. Menatap bagaimana mata Kyungsoo terang dan jernih, ia seperti tersihir dan perlahan ia mempertipis jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir tebal nan manis milik Kyungsoo.

"Ungh~"lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar dan itu terdengar seperti bisikan mantra ditelinga Baekhyun. Ciuman itu tak lagi lembut dan penuh perasaan, melainkan ciuman panas yang penuh dengan gigitan dan pertukaran saliva.

Satu gerakan lagi dan Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo _bridal_, membawanya masuk dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang berbalut kain sutra berwarna biru langit. Mereka melepaskan pagutannya dan saling memandang satu sama lain. Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo dan itu terlihat benar-benar secantik bunga sakura.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi bulat Kyungsoo. "Apa aku dapat melakukannya lagi Kyungsoo?"tanyanya pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ini yang terakhir kali, aku berjanji"katanya yang bahkan tak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dengan penuh peristiwa persinggungan antara kulit, erangan, dan klimaks.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kastil Chen masih terlihat sama, malam ini. Bahkan, terlihat lebih gelap dan seram.

Minseok berdiri dibelakang jendela besar dengan sehelai pakaian dan kain yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan angin malam. Seseorang berdiri disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya dan ia bisa melihat Chen tersenyum dengan rambut hitamnya yang bergerak terkena angin. Pria ini terlalu sempurna dan tampan.

Minseok memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chen dan mengingat-ingat tentang pria Kim didepannya.

Menurutnya, Chen memiliki dua sisi yang bertolak belakang, begitu berbeda. Satu sisi gelap Chen, ia seperti pria berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang mengahancurkan hidupnya, dan satu sisi lainnya. Sisi dimana ia terlihat begitu berkilau dan mahal. Saat rasa sayang dan perhatiannya hanya tercurah untuk Minseok dan waktu dimana mereka sedang berdua dan berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain. Ini membuat Minseok sedih dan setetes air mata menetes dan mengalir dipipinya.

Chen tersentak, mengangkat wajah Minseok dan menatap wajah sembab pria mungilnya. Ia menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Minseok dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Minseokkie?"tanyanya dan Minseok merasa menghangat hanya karena sebuah kata simpel 'Minseokkie', itu terlalu lucu dan membahagiakan.

"Apa jika aku mengatakannya, kau akan menuruti permintaanku?"tanyanya. Chen tersenyum, "Jika aku dapat melakukannya, kenapa tidak"jawabnya dengan enteng dan tak terpikirkan. Minseok menghela nafasnya memulai, "Chen… tolong hentikan segalanya…. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan takdir yang bahkan sudah tertulis sebelum kau menyadarinya…"Minseok berhenti sejenak dan melihat bagaimana ekspresi Chen.

"…. Lupakan dendammu pada Do Kyungsoo dan adiknya…. Bukan Kyungsoo yang membunuh orangtua mu, tapi orangtuanya….. bahkan aku sudah membunuh Tuan Do dan istrinya…. Jadi to –"ucapan Minseok terhenti dengan ucapan Chen yang secara tiba-tiba ia lontarkan dan itu terasa jatuh tepat diulu hatinya. "Tidak Minseok, aku tak yakin bisa mengabulkan itu. Itu terlalu sulit".

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bulan yang mulai meninggi. Dan dengan hitungan detik akhirnya ia meninggalkan Chen saat pria itu mulai menangis dan larut dalam penyesalannya.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pagi ini, Chen masih duduk diatas kursi putar empuknya dan menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Saat ia mengingat tentang bagaimana Minseok benar-benar setia dengan keluarganya, bahkan ia membunuh Tuan Do untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Dan disaat Minseok menginginkan segalanya berakhir, ia hanya mampu menghela nafas dan berkata tidak.

Sesuatu yang selalu ia simpan sendirian dihatinya dan tak ingin ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Air mata dan penyesalan. Dua hal yang selalu menganggunya.

Ia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo menderita didepan matanya. Merasakan bagaiman hidup didunia yang kejam tanpa kedua orangtuanya, yang sesungguhnya juga pernah dirasakan Kyungsoo. Dan bahkan lebih.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun mengijinkannya pulang untuk melihat Sehun dan memasak untuknya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat tamu yang mencarinya. "S-siapa k-kau?"tanya Kyungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum, "Halo Do Kyungsoo"

..

..

..

Pria itu duduk didepannya, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih menutup kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya."Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Pria itu terkekeh pelan dengan suara nafasnya yang kentara. "Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari sesuatu…"mulainya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengangkat kepalanya. "…. Kau adalah pemilik takdir _amaranth_. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau kau sudah mengetahui tentang itu"katanya pelan. Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa deperti tersedak. "Jangan kaget. Ini bahkan belum dimulai olehnya. Aku sarankan selamatkan Huang Zitao dan pergi sejauh mungkin darinya"katanya lagi pelan.

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya. "Siapa…"ia memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya "Dia…?"

**XXXXXXXXX**

To be continue…

Ff ini masih berlanjut

Saya harap gak ada yang lupa sama ff ini karena udah lama banget gak update.

Choisonghamnida, saya bener-bener kepepet tugas

Maaf kalo chapter ini gak cukup memuaskan, ini yang terbaik.

Last, mind to review?

Channie10


	9. Its Begin

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 8] – It's Begin**

Disinilah Kyungsoo dibelakang ban setir sebuah mobil bak terbuka dengan pakaian serba hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Berkali-kali helaan nafas terdengar meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya saat mobilnya sudah memasuki kawasan _Irish Village_.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti disamping sebuah kastil yang terlihat seram dan gelap. Ia memakai jaket tebalnya dan juga masker dan topi sebagai penyamaran. Setelah pria yang tak dikenalnya kemarin mengatakan dimana letak keberadaan Zitao, ia memutuskan akan menyelamatkan pria panda itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri tentu saja.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap diantara semak belukar. Ia memincing saat menemukan sebuah pintu kayu reot dengan dua buah obor yang ada disampingnya. Pintu belakang, Kyungsoo hampir saja bersorak kalau saja ia tak ingat dimana ia sedang berada sekarang. Kyungsoo mengambil sebilah pisau dan ia juga mengambil selimut tebal yang ia sembunyikan dibagasi belakang. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana pria itu berkata padanya.

"_Jangan lewat pintu belakang, pintu samping lebih aman dan jika kau ingin menyelamatkan adik polos Baekhyun dengan bersih, kau harus membawa selimut dan bubuk peri"_

Ia juga meraih sebuah kantung kain dengan ikatan dari sulur yang berisi bubuk peri yang diberi ibu Kai tadi siang. Kyungsoo memulai pekerjaannya, ia mengambil sebuah obor dan berjalan mengendap, sesekali ia menahan nafasnya saat ia melewati persimpangan jalan. Ibu Kai sudah memberi sedikit bubuk peri ketubuh Kyungsoo dan sisanya Kyungsoo bawa untuk Zitao.

Ia sesungguhnya tak tahu benar apa kegunaan bubuk peri ini, tapi yang pasti ia yakin bubuk peri bisa mengaburkan sedikit penciuman supertajam Vampir. Kyungsoo dengan cepat meniup obornya saat ia melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang yang berjalan dari arah timur. Ia bersyukur karena kakinya dan bubuk perinya. Ia tahu kalau dalam jaraknya tadi yang bisa dibilang tak sampai lima meter, aroma tubuhnya bisa tercium. Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya ditembok dan menahan nafas saat sosok pria tegap dengan rambut hitam lewat disampingnya.

Saat siluet tubuh pria itu tak terlihat matanya, Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan berjalan ketimur. Ia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu reot dengan kunci besi besar yang menggantung dilubang kunci. Ia bersyukur lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia bersyukur malam ini. Ia memutar kunci besi itu dan mendorong pintunya, ia membelalak melihat bagaimana Zitao terlihat; lemas, dan ia telihat seperti tak bernyawa. Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan rantai perak dipergelangan tangan dan kaki Zitao.

Ia meringis saat melihat bekas kemerahan dipergelangan Zitao dan seolah ia ikut merasakan bagaimana sakit dan sengsaranya Zitao. Ketika rantai perak itu sudah terlepas seluruhnya, tubuh Zitao limbung dan jatuh didadanya, Kyungsoo mendesis dan langsung mengeluarkan selimut yang sendari tadi ia sembunyikan didalam jaketnya. Ia membalut tubuh Zitao dan membawanya bak karung beras. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan Zitao dibak belakang dan menyalakan mobilnya.

..

..

Kyungsoo masih merasakan detakan jantungnya yang melebihi batas saat ia masih diteritorial _Irish_ _Village_, ini yang pertama untuknya, dan detakan jantung yang mengganggunya tak pernah mereda sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo harus mengingat-ingat betul mana jalan ia ambil saat ia berangkat, karena faktanya ia tak cukup mengenal daerah _Irish_. Ia tinggal di _Goose Village_ yang letaknya jauh dari _Irish_. Kyungsoo sampai diperempatan terakhir dan mengambil kanan, kemudian ia bertemu dengan jalan raya yang dipenuhi dengan lampu jalan yang terang. Setidaknya ia tak merasa sendiri.

**XXXXXX**

Keesokan paginya, ia terbangun dengan semua sendinya yang kaku dan nyeri. Ia menerka-nerka, apakah ini karena berat badan Zitao yang tak sebanding dengannya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukan peregangan, ketukan pintu menyergapnya. Kyungsoo membuka selimutnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia merengut melihat Sehun dengan nampan yang terisi sarapan pagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Hyung, aku pikir kau butuh pelayanan seperti –yah mengantarkan sarapanmu ke atas, karena aku tahu Zitao tak seringan bantal tidurmu"katanya; dengan alis bertautan dan mengangguk-angguk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menyuruh Sehun masuk kedalam.

Sehun menaruh nampan diatas meja nakasnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo berjalan ke kemar mandi untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sehun menunggu sambil duduk diatas ranjang Kyungsoo dan menatap sekeliling. Kamar ini memang tak pernah berubah setelah terakhir ia berkunjung.

Tiba-tiba, ingatan tentang Jongin mampir ke kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau ia bahkan tak pernah mengunjungi Jongin sekarang. Meskipun ia ingin, ia tak tahu dimana rumah Jongin.

..

..

Setelah melewati beberapa kegiatan pagi dengan adiknya, Kyungsoo bergegas menyalakan mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke arah rumah Baekhyun. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Zitao setelah menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Ia menyesal.

Lagu klasik berputar sedang dari alat pemutar musik mobilnya. Ini bukan mobil mewah, akan tetapi, alat pemutar musiknya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Sampai ditikungan terakhir, Kyungsoo mematikan pemutar musiknya dan memakirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah Baekhyun.

Setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Tiffany yang sedang meletakkan bunga mawar didalam vas besar yang ada diveranda. Dan itu terlihat cantik dimata Kyungsoo.

"Hai Tiffany, apakah Zitao ada? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu tersenyum balik, "Dia didalam, dia baru saja menyelesaikan berbagai rangkaian pengobatan"jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terimakasih" dan ia berjalan masuk kedalam.

Suasana nyaman langsung menyapanya, kala ia masuk diruang tengah, ia menduga-duga apakah Tiffany mengganti sofanya. Karena sebelum ini ia melihat kalau sofanya berwarna marun.

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati anak tangga dengan pelan. Ia sedang menyiapkan hatinya, dan menduga-duga bagaimana sikap Zitao padanya. Kyungsoo berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya, "Aku Kyungsoo"ucapnya pelan, kemudian ia memutar kenopnya dan masuk kedalam. Aura kesedihan begitu kental hingga Kyungsoo menutup kembali pintunya.

"Zitao kau baik?"tanya Kyungsoo saat ia sudah sampai ditepi ranjang Zitao. Zitao mengulum senyum dan menatap Baekhyun sekilas. "Ya, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan aku"katanya dengan tulus dan pelan. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu"

**XXXXXX**

Chanyeol masih berdiri dibalkon rumahnya malam itu, ia menatap dalam ke halaman belakangnya yang luas. Ketukan pintu mengusiknya, akan tetapi alih-alih membukanya, ia lebih memilih tetap berdiam ditempatnya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, wanita itu memakai pakaian serba hitam. "Chanyeol"ucapnya pelan, dan saat bersamaan pula Chanyeol menutup matanya dan setetes air mata mengalir.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku?! Aku kakakmu!"teriak wanita itu geram. Ia tak kuat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti orang yang kurang waras. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, dan memeluk kakaknya. "Aku mencintainya Noona, apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanyanya diantara isakannya. [Park Sandara] kakaknya mengelus punggungnya. "Hanya coba lindungi dia dan jangan biarkan Chen mengambilnya darimu Channie. Kau harus bisa bertahan"kata Sandara dengan suara pelan, namun sebenarnya ia harus menahan air matanya yang sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya.

**XXXXXXX**

27 April 1990

Masih dikastil Chen. Ia menggeram marah saat menemukan ruangan Zitao kosong tanpa penghuni dan ia sudah bisa menerka siapa yang bisa melepaskan Zitao dengan mudah tanpa terprediksi atau bahkan tercium.

Chen berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat dan menemukan Minseok sedang bersandar dipojok kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat tak baik; matanya berkantung dan juga lesu. "Miseokkie! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Huang Zitao!"teriak Chen dengan emosi diubun-ubun. Mukanya telah semerah api dan matanya menatap tajam Minseok yang terbaring lesu.

Dengan usaha ekstra Minseok harus membuka matanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang. Mulutnya terasa benar-benar pahit dan matanya pedas. "Chen"lirihnya. Chen berjalan dengan cepat hingga langkah kakinya terdengar begitu menyeramkan, ia mencengkram rahang Minseok dan menatapnya penuh emosi. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hah! Kau melepaskannya bukan?! Kau melepaskan Zitao?!"teriak Chen dengan amarahnya.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Minseok hingga membentuk sebuah aliran sungai dipipinya. Isakan lirihnya mulai terdengar dan terdengar. "Aku tak melakukan apapun"ucapnya lirih dengan mata yang tertutup. Menahan sakit akibat cengkraman Chen.

Chen menjambak rambutnya sendiri, mukanya kini sudah benar-benar merah. Dan ia sedang berusaha menyadari semuanya yang terjadi yang begitu terlihat abu-abu. Ia hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa membawanya dan melewati semua kabut abu-abu itu dan berjalan dialur yang sebenarnya.

"_Maafkan aku, Kim Jongdae_"

**XXXXXXX**

Malam itu, dengan memakai gaun yang jatuh hingga ketumit berwarna merah darah, sepatu bertumit tinggi dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Krystal berdiri dibelakang jendelanya dengan seekor kucing berbulu hitam ditangannya. Ia mengelusnya. "Aku berjanji akan menghancurkan Do Kyungsoo. Hanya untukmu Taeminnie"ucapnya pelan.

Matanya kini berubah merah dengan taringnya yang mulai nampak dan dengan sekali gerakan ia sudah mengahabisi kucingnya. Ia tak suka mengisap darah manusia, ia lebih menyukai hewan. Dan ia juga tak akan membuka segel Taemin sampai waktu yang ditentukan, setidaknya sampai Do Kyungsoo sengsara.

Seseorang mendorong pintu kayu kamarnya dan berdiri diambang pintu. Wajahnya tak jelas karena lampu kamarnya yang remang-remang. Krystal mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Minho?"tanyanya sambil membuang bangkai kucingnya yang sudah mati.

Minho menutup pintu kayu itu dan berjalan kearahnya. Rambut legamnya bergerak terkena angin yang berhembus kuat dari jendela besar. Ia berhenti dengan jarah satu meter didepan Krystal. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo?"tanyanya lirih. Krystal terkekeh dan mendesis. "Sadarlah Choi Minho. Apa matamu buta! Apa kau tak melihat Taemin yang begitu mencintaimu?!"teriaknya.

Minho menundukkan kepalanya, ia mendesis dan menghela nafas berat. "Aku…"katanya.

"…_. Tidak tahu"_

**XXXXXXX**

Minggu pagi diminggu terakhir bulan April. Kyungsoo mengajak anjing mungil hitamnya berkeliling desa dengan memasang tali leher bewarna putih. Kini, ia tengah duduk disebuah kursi kayu dan memangku anjingnya. Tangannya mengelus kepala anjingnya sesekali tersenyum saat anjingnya melakukan tingkah yang menggemaskan.

"Apa yang lucu? Do Kyungsoo"tanya seorang pria jangkung yang berdiri didepannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan menggaruk bulu anjingnya.

Ia mengulum senyumnya lagi. "Ia menggemaskan"kata Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya, "Ia memang anjing yang menggemaskan"timpalnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya dan memegang pipi kirinya, "Tapi kau lebih menggemaskan, siapa namanya?"tanyanya sambil melepaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk leher belakangnya, "Dia, namanya CK"jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Tanpa seseorang yang menemanimu"tanyanya. Kyungsoo menatap anjingnya, "Aku hanya ingin bersama CK"jawabnya. Chanyeol memegang tanganya dan meremasnya pelan. "Aku mohon, jangan keluar sendirian lagi Kyungsoo. Kau bisa meminta Baekhyun atau Luhan menemanimu. Karena aku…"katanya terhenti saat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya.

" –… _tak selalu bisa disampingmu_."lanjutnya dihati. Mata bening Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sejuta tanda tanya dan sebuah rasa takut yang mulai menggerogotinya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanyanya lirih.

Chanyeol pikir ia akan menangis sebentar lagi, saat ia melihat mata Kyungsoo mulai memerah dan berair. Tidak. "Kau hanya harus berhati-hati, aku akan selalu ada disini dan disisimu. Dimanapun kau berada"jawab Chanyeol tak kalah lirih sambil menujuk dada kiri Kyungsoo.

Sebuah pernyataan yang bisa menjelaskan tentang perasaan masing-masing. Karena cinta tak perlu dikatakan.

**XXXXXXXX**

To be continue…

Ya saya tau ini bener-bener pendek dan maaf banget okeehhh…

Saya udah ngaret updatenya.

Thanks buat reader yang semangatin saya buat tetep nglanjutin nih epep. Dan ada side epep yang ukenya masih Kyungsoo. Dan semenya duo visual, pacar saya dan bangKAI.

Maaf kalo saya gak sempet jawab semua reviewnya, tapi saya selalu baca kok semua review yang datang.

Makasih buat yang udah review follow favorite di chappie sebelumnya.

And last,

Mind To review?

Channie10


	10. Kidnapped

..

..

..

..

**[Chapter 9] – Kidnapped**

**..**

Secara tak kasat mata segala yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Chanyeol terasa begitu menenangkan hatinya. Senyum lebar pria jangkung didepannya tak pernah sirna dari wajahnya, ia hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak sendirian dan sedih. "Terimakasih"ucap Kyungsoo.

Tangan Chanyeol mengambil alih CK dan menggaruk bulu hitam anjing itu. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan karena tingkah menggemaskan anjing yang tak kalah dari sang pemilik. Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyum karena CK dan Chanyeol bisa akrab dengan CK dalam satu tahap pertemuan. "Aku bahagia kau bisa akrab dengan CK"ucap Kyungsoo lagi kini dengan menatap mereka.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil CK. "Hallo CK. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol"

**XXXXXXX**

Minseok tak tahu berapa lama ia sudah berbaring dikasurnya, hanya saja setiap ia akan bangun walau hanya duduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjang, rasa pening akan menyergapnya.

Kini, ia berusaha dan berhasil. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang keningnya sendiri dan rasa panas menjalar. Ia tahu ia sakit, bahkan sejak kemarin, tapi ia tak tahu kalau ia akan sakit selama ini.

Kaki-kakinya turun dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan alas sandal. Minseok memutar kenop dengan sekuat tenaga, begitu juga saat ia berusaha menuruni belasan anak tangga yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Saat matanya menyapu sekeliling, ia tak dapat menemukan siapapun. Hanya beberapa pelayan dan ia juga tak bisa menemukan dimana Chen berada.

"Oh Minseok, apa kau baik?"tanya seorang wanita paruh baya saat Minseok duduk dikursi. Minseok mengulum senyum dan mengangguk, "Aku akan baik setelah meminum sebutir obat. Tolong"ucapnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali dengan segelas air dan beberapa butir kapsul. Minseok meraih obatnya dan meminumnya, wanita itu masih memandangnya iba. "Tanggal berapa ini? Ini memang masih akhir bulan tapi Minseok-_ah_, aku rasa kau harus mempercepat jadual berburumu"ucap wanita itu.

Minseok tersenyum kearahnya. Wanita paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya. Panggil saja ia; Bibi Hong. Ia memang selalu mengurus Minseok dan juga rumah luas Chen dengan baik selama hampir lima tahun. "Bibi Hong, aku akan melakukannya. Mungkin malam ini, bila Chen kembali. Katakan aku akan pulang dalam kurun waktu tiga hari"

**XXXXXXX**

Sehun masih tak tahu dimana Jongin berada. Pria berkulit tan dan bergaris wajah tegas itu telah menghilang selama hampir lima hari, dan itu membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus berusaha untuk membunuh segala pemikiran buruk dikepalanya.

Seperti malam ini. Minggu malam yang seharusnya ia bisa tidur didalam dekapan hangat Jongin, harus kandas. Ia masih duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya, sebuah buku ada dipangkuannya juga dengan sepiring jeruk kupas.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang hingga korden putihnya terbang tak karuan. Ia memincing saat melihat silut seorang pria berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. "Jongin!"Sehun memekik lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya. Berlari keluar dan memeluk tubuh jangkung Jongin.

Semuanya terasa memuncak dan akan meledak ditubuhnya. Rasa rindu, rasa cinta, dan rasa khawatir dihatinya mulai mencair. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya menetes. "Jangan menangis Sehun, kau merindukanku bukan?"tanya Jongin dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan matanya dengan mata kelam Jongin. Dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya terhipnotis olehnya.

**XXXXXXX**

Chen bertengger disebuah dahan pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dari balkon kamar Kyungsoo. Ia masih mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Letak balkon Kyungsoo memang strategis. Balkonnya tak menghadap depan dan bertolak dengan kamar Sehun.

Ia menarik satu sudut bibirnya saat ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar dan berdiri dibalkon, dengan sebuah jaket putih tipis yang melindunginya. Ini semakin menarik saat ia melihat bahwa tak ada siapapun dari Jongin, Baekhyun, ataupun Luhan yang menjaga Kyungsoo.

_Tapi Chanyeol akan selalu ada disisinya_.

Dengan cepat ia berpindah tempat dan telah berada didepan pria mungil itu. Mata bulatnya membulat dan juga mulutnya. "A-apa y-yang k-kau lak-lakukan disini?"tanya tergagap. Kaki-kaki mngilnya reflek berjalan mundur dan semakin ia bergerak Chen akan semakin berjalan maju mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu wahai tuan penggila penis"ujar Chen dengan suaranya yang rendah dan menusuk. Kyungsoo menutkan alisnya bingung, "Siapa yang kau maksud penggila penis?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kaki-kakinya mulai berhenti berjalan mundur dan sekarang ia berdiri berani didepan Chen.

Chen menyeringai dan tertawa datar. "Apa kau mencoba untuk menjadi pria yang kuat? Apa kau bisa!"geramnya. Ia sungguh ingin segera melenyapkan pria yang 'sok' didepannya itu.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya sekejap. "Aku –"

" –_tidak tahu"_

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo tak tahu sejak kapan ia sudah diikat rantai perak dan kakinya yang dipasung. Ia hanya ingat kalau ia bertemu Chen dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Kyungsoo meringis saat rasa perih menjalar dimatanya saat ia mencoba mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku dimana ini?"tanyanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Punggungnya menempel dengan tembok karena ia benar-benar merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Ruangan ini benar-benar gelap dan ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana rupanya. Saat seseorang masuk dengan membawa obor dan sepiring makanan, Kyungsoo sadar kalau ia sedang disandera.

**XXXXXXX**

Paginya, Sehun memekik saat tak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun. Ia berusaha untuk bertanya dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun saat sosok Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya.

Sehun tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menggigit jempolnya dan menstabilkan jantungnya. Jongin, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol telah berkumpul diruang tengah rumahnya. Chanyeol terlihat sebagai pria yang paling sabar sekarang. Dan Sehun mungkin jadi pria yang paling khawatir akan kakaknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian pikirkan?! Kyungsoo-Hyung sedang ada bersama Chen, dan _you're still silent like that_"ujar Sehun tak percaya. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya dan jantungnya lebih berpacu lagi.

Ketiga pria lainnya kecuali Chanyeol menatapnya dan memberinya sedikit perhatian. "Sehun-_ah_, tenanglah. Kita sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo oke? Jadi jangan hilang kendali"ucap Jongin menenangkan pacarnya. Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan semua pria disana melihat Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Kalian. Kalian tak perlu melakukan apapun untuk saat ini, biarkan takdir berjalan sesuai alurnya"

Luhan berdiri dan menunjuknya dengan telunjuk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya! Kyungsoo disana bodoh! Dengan Chen yang –kau itu sebenarnya peduli tidak dengannya?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya, hingga menimbulkan asap putih. "Kau hanya tak tahu. Chen tak akan membunuh Kyungsoo, ia hanya sedang berusaha memenuhi hastarnya untuk melihat Kyungsoo menderita"ucapnya sambil menatap lantai kayu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ia tak akan membunuh Kyungsoo. Hanya itu kebenaran yang kutahu"

**XXXXXXX**

Disalah satu sisi hutan pinus yang lebat, terlihatlah sosok Minseok yang tengah menyantap hidangannya.

Rupanya mungkin tak separah bagaimana saat Baekhyun taupun Kris berubah. Tapi ia akan berubah menjadi srigala berbulu abu-abu dengan mata biru yang jernih. Cantik.

Suara lolongannya terasa meremangkan bulu roma siapapun. Dan dengan hitungan mundur pelan. Perlahan ia muli berubah menjadi sosoknya; bulu ditubuhnya mulai menghilang dan mata birunya mulai berubah menjadi semula.

Minseok menyeka sedikit darah yang masih tersisa ditepi mulutnya. Dan dengan itu, ia mulai berjalan menjauhi korbannya.

..

..

Kakinya berhenti dan membawanya kesebuah padang rumput hijau kesukaannya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap bulan penuh yang memancarkan cahaya. I menyukainya. Ia menyukai saat bulan membuatnya tak merasa sendiri saat ia terpuruk.

Minseok masih berdiri diposisinya. Ia tak yakin akan kembali ke kastil hari ini. Ia belum siap untuk memulai berbagai percekcokan yang mungkin akan terjadi bila ia kembali malam ini. Instingnya berkata bahwa Chen akan kembali malam ini.

Dan saat setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya, sebuah pengharapan berbisik pelan.

"_Maafkan aku Chen. Aku terpaksa, dan aku mencintaimu"_

**XXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo terpaksa membuka matanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah titik cahaya membuat tidurnya terganggu. Semua persendiannya terasa kaku. Terutama pergelangan tangannya dan matanya yang terasa perih dan panas.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana saat sosok Chen-lah memasuki ruangan tanpa penerangan dan kedap udara itu. Tapi, alih-alih berpikir dan menatap hatinya, Kyungsoo memilih menangis dan membuat matanya semakin panas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pangeran manis?"tanyanya dengan tangannya yang memegang erat rahang Kyungsoo membuatnya harus mendesis kesakitan.

"Lep-lepaskan aku. Aku –aku mohon"ujarnya dengan suara serak dan tatapan matanya yang sayu. Segala tenaga dan penataan hatinya terbukti hancur dan tergantikan dengan rasa takut yang menutupi pemikiran jernihnya.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu hanya menderita sebatas ini?"tanya Chen dengan tangannya yang masih memegang rahang Kyungsoo dan ia mendesis pada akhir kalimatnya. "Aku tak tahu dimana jalan pikiranmu Chen"

..

..

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat ia sudah dapat keluar dari tempat kedap udara yang begitu dibencinya. Hanya saja, ia sudah duduk disebuah kursi tua dengan tubuhnya yang dililit tambang yang jika Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit ia akan merasa semua sendinya seperti terkilir.

Ia tak menyukai bagaimana efek rantai perak pada tubuhnya. Ia bukan seorang vampir yang takluk dengan rantai ataupun jaring perak. Hanya saja, ia melupakan sebuah fakta kalau didarahnya telah mengalir darah vampir yang akan bertengger ditubuhnya hingga beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Apa kau pernah semenderita aku sebelumnya? Apa kau pernah duduk ditepi jalan dan memberi adikmu makanan sisa tempat sampah? Apa kau pernah?!"geramnya. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat teriakan Chen begitu membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"Apa kau pernah menangis setiap malam dan terus tersenyum hanya untuk membahagiakan adik-adikmu? Kau hanya memiliki masa lalu bahagia Do Kyungsoo, kau terlalu memilik masa lalu bahagia"ujarnya dengan suara rendah dan menusuk.

_**22 Mei 1980**_

_**Dua tahun sudah orang tuanya meninggal dan meninggalkan sosok Kyungsoo kecil hanya bersama Sehun adiknya. **_

_**Malam itu, badai benar-benar menerjang Goose. Dan saat sosok Sehun kecil yang begitu takut dengan badai. Kyungsoo hanya dapat memeluk adik kecilnya yang menangis karena beberapa kali suara petir dan angin kencang menyergap pendengarannya. Dan Kyungsoo juga berkali-kali mengelus punggung sempit adiknya sambil menggumamkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' untuk membuat adiknya tenang barang sebentar.**_

"_**Ibu… hiks …. Ibu…hiksss"ujar Sehun disela kegiatan tangisnya. Kyungsoo masih berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan berlinang kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa ia harus menjadi sosok yang bisa membuat Sehun tetap kuat. **_

"_**Ssst… Sehun-ah. Ada Hyung disini, jangan menangis oke? Badai akan segera berakhir, ssst… jangan menangis sayang"lirih Kyungsoo ditelinga Sehun. Pria mungilnya masih tak dapat tenang dan terus saja memanggil nama ibunya, yang membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa seperti tercabik. **_

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang kehidupanku?"tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Chen menatapnya dengan senyum tak percaya dan kemarahan yang mengapung dikepalanya.

"Apa yang aku tahu? Aku selalu tahu tentang dirimu, ap –"ucapan Chen terhenti oleh suara teriakan Kyungsoo yang menggema bahkan hingga kedalam gendang telinganya. "Apa yang pernah kau ketahui tentangku! Kita bahkan sama-sama memiliki masa-masa suram setelah kedua orang tua kita meninggal. Namun, apa kau pernah mengetahui tentang sebenarnya! Tentang air mata itu! Tentang isakan yang bahkan masih menggema dikepalaku! Tentang segala bisikan Sehun yang membisikkan ibuku. Apa kau pernah tahu tentang itu!"

Kyungsoo berhenti dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Tubuhnya memang sakit karena efek rantai perak ditubuhnya, tapi alih-alih meringis dan menangis, ia lebih memilih berteriak dan mengeluarkan semua pemikirannya.

"Aku memang tahu kalau orang tuaku membunuh orang tuamu. Tapi tak bisakah kita memulai segalanya dengan saling senyum dan jabat tangan? Kenapa kau selalu berkata seolah-olah aku yang paling bersalah. Kenapa?!"teriaknya dengan segala kekuatan yang ada. Air matanya sudah membuat jalur dipipinya.

Chen masih mematung menatapnya, dengan segala pemikirannya yang terasa tiba-tiba menghilang dan kepalanya terasa kosong.

**XXXXXXX**

Chanyeol masih memandang kaleng birnya dengan seksama. Ia duduk diatas dahan pohon dengan pikirannya yang seratus persen ada pada Kyungsoo.

Firasatnya berkata sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bergerak. Ia akan membiarkan beberapa minggu untuk Chen dan Kyungsoo agar mereka bisa sekedar berbicara tentang memori masa lalu.

Chanyeol tak mengerti. Sejam lalu ia merasa kalau hatinya seperti tercabik dan seolah ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perihnya saat sisi-sisi rantai perak itu menggores kulitnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tak akan menjerit, ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo tak akan menyerah. Karena ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo adalah pria yang kuat.

Bukan berarti ia tak mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Perasaan khawatirnya bahkan hampir membuatnya resah seharian ini. Ia tak pernah bisa melepaskan pemikiran dan instingnya. Kyungsoo jodohnya, tentu saja secara tak kasat mata kekuatan batin yang membantunya.

Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya, merasakan saat air mata jatuh dari matanya, saat rasa bahagia meluap dihatinya, saat ia marah, saat ia kesal, dan bahkan saat Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan karena rantai perak sialan itu. Sejujurnya ia bisa merasakan segalanya.

Ia terlalu peka untuk tidak merasakannya. Ia akan selalu berusaha untuk juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Entah hari ini, besok, ataupun selamanya. Meskipun ia akan mati karena rasa sakitnya, asalkan ia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo disana. Ia rela, sungguh ia tak apa.

_Hari ini, besok, atapun selamanya. _

_Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo. _

**XXXXXXX**

Chen masih mematung ditempatnya. Ucapan Kyungsoo berbuah telak padanya, dan ia bisa merasakan rasa nyeri di ulu hatinya. Ini terlalu membingungkan. Bukankah takdir ini terlihat seperti kabut abu tak kasat mata? Chen tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam dan mendengarkan isakan Kyungsoo yang seakan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan terpuruk.

"Sesungguhnya, aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang mendorongku melakukan ini. Aku hanya merasakan rasa haus yang selalu membuatku akan dehidrasi dan mati. Dan ketika aku melihatmu menderita, rasa itu seolah hilang dan terbayar dengan segala jeritan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan"ujarnya pelan tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Secara tak terduga, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Chen dengan jejak air mata dipipinya. "Kau hanya perlu berusaha memaafkan aku. Maafkan aku dan segala akan berakhir. Aku tahu kau bukannya membenciku, kau hanya, hanya tak bisa memaafkan aku"

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kemana perginya segala emosinya yang tadinya menggebu-gebu. "Aku tidak – aku tak tahu"

**XXXXXXX**

Wanita berambut panjang itu menatap bulan penuh diatas langit. Ia mengepalkan erat tangannya, seolah melupakan fakta tentang kuku panjangnya. Matanya berubah memerah dan kukunya seolah hidup dan memanjang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya. Kyungsoo hanya setitik noda dikehidupan Taemin"ucapnya miris, dan setelah itu ia terbang dengan membawa segenap amarahnya yang seakan akan meledak saat itu juga.

Dan seketika Krystal mengambang dan terbang kesebuah tempat yang ia datangi.

..

..

Kyungsoo masih ditempat yang sama saat Krystal mendobrak pintu kayu rumah Chen. Kyungsoo terbangun dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga membuatnya begitu ketakutan. Ia hanya merasakan bahwa siapapun yang datang itu, ia membawa sebuah amarah besar yang menakutkan.

**XXXXXXX**

To be continue…

Maaf kalo chappie kemaren bener-bener pendek. Dan ini udah lumayan panjangkan?.

Reviewnya bener-bener ilang dan saya down sumpah.

Tapi untung ada seorang reader yang selalu dukung saya. Thanks buat yang ngerasa selalu dukung saya buat ngalunjutin nih ff abal.

Last,

Mind to review?

Channie10


	11. Forgivable

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**[Chapter 10] – Forgivable**_

_**..**_

_**I receive some critics, but I don't receive any plagiarism. **_

_**This storyline belong to Channie10**___

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis dan menjerit sekarang, ia bisa melihat siluet wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri diambang pintu. Ia bahkan tak mampu hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosoknya. Ia seakan terpojok dengan segala amarah yang dimilik wanita itu.

Ia merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya saat suara _stiletto _itu menggema diruangan. Tangannya mengepal erat dan ia menggigit bibirnya. Sebuah tangan memegang rahangnya, dan membawa matanya secara paksa untuk menatap sepasang bola merah mengerikan didepannya. "Kau… kau harus mati"

Bulu romanya meremang mendengar suara rendah wanita itu yang terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kyungsoo makin menelan ludah saat kuku panjang Krystal menari diatas wajahnya. "Kau cantik. Tapi sayangnya, kau tak bisa memiliki Minho"ucapnya dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jika kau tahu. Minho hanya milik Taemin seorang, dan selamanya akan begitu"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ruangannya berbeda ia bukan berada didalam ruangan terang dan duduk diatas kursi kayu tua. Ia ada disebuah kamar sedang berpencahayaan minim dan ia merasakan pantatnya yang duduk diatas ranjang empuk.

Ia tak tahu dimana ia berada, ia benar-benar takut dan rasa percayanya seakan mengecil, mengecil, dan akhirnya hilang. Ini tak bisa dipercaya.

Seorang pria memasuki kamar itu; rambutnya hitam legam, matanya cukup bulat, dan tubuhnya juga cukup jangkung. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya saat ia bukan melihat pria jahat berjenggot panjang, melainkan pria tampan dengan pakaian hitamnya.

Pria itu duduk dipinggian ranjang, "Kau Do Kyungsoo?"tanyanya dengan suara rendah, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup bahagia dengan si telinga layar. Tapi berjanjilah akan bahagia bersamanya"ucap pria itu dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengerutkan alisnya. Ucapan pria didepannya begitu membingungkan.

..

..

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia hanya duduk diatas ranjang dengan tangan terborgol dan ia merasa kakinya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Ia merasa tersiksa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia rasa ini sudah pagi dan ia ingin menyerap cahaya matahari banyak-banyak untuk tubuhnya. Ia butuh itu. Sangat.

Matanya terasa sedikit bermasalah saat ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok wanita berambut panjang hitam dengan gaun hitamnya yang jatuh hingga ketumit. Ia butuh beberapa kali kedipan hingga bisa menentukan fokusnya. "S-siapa k-k-kau?"tanyanya dengan tergagap.

Wanita itu berjalan kearahnya, tatapan matanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa terpojok dan mengerdil. Tenggorokannya terasa panas dan terbakar. "Kau. Tak. Perlu. Tahu. Siapa. Aku"ucapanya dengan tegas dan lirih.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan merasakan kristal bening itu mulai merambat dari matanya dan jatuh kepipinya. Bahkan saat ia menangis, air matanya terasa begitu panas dan menyakitkan.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sosok pria itu berdiri dibelakang pagar besi balkon. Taksedo hitam yang membalut tubuhnya terlihat begitu pas. Ia menoleh saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berdiri diambang pintu. "Minho-Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Minho tak menjawab. Ia menutup pintu kamar Taemin dan berjalan kearah Taemin, sedangkan ia hanya berdiri membeku dengan segala kemungkinan yang membayang-bayanginya.

Minho berhenti tepat didepan Taemin dengan jantung Taemin yang senantiasa terus berdetak, "Kau cantik"ucapnya dengan tangannya yang ada dipipi kanan Taemin.

Taemin membelalakkan matanya. Ini terasa, indah. "A-a-apa maksudmu?"tanyanya dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan karena angin.

"Tidak, kau hanya cantik"jawabnya dengan tegas. Mata hitamnya menatap mata Taemin dan merasakan sebuah rasa hangat yang menjalar dihatinya. Dan dengan itu ia membawa bibirnya keatas bibir Taemin.

Tak ada lumatan, hanya menempel dan penyaluran sebuah rasa dihati yang tak bisa dikatakan dengan rangkaian kalimat. Mereka menyudahinya, "Aku mencintaimu"

**XXXXXXXX**

Sehun mendapat sebuah surat pagi ini. Dengan amplop putih lusuh dan kertas coklat yang usang. Disana tertulis bahwa ia harus pergi ke istana Jongin yang ada di _Northwide_. Ibu Jongin akan memberitahukan sebuah hal padanya.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, bahkan ia tak pernah bertemu dengan ibu jongin –oh ibu Jongin? Kim Taeyeon?

..

..

Ia telah duduk disamping bangku kemudi didalam mobil Baekhyun. Hanya ia orang teraman yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan sekarang. Ia cukup buta arah dan ia juga anak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kuper.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ke _Northwide_?"

Sehun menggigit mulut dalamnya, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. "U-uh, Baekhyun-Hyung, aku harus bertemu seseorang"jawabnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, berhati-hatilah"

**XXXXXXXX**

Mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya klasik Eropa. Mobil Baekhyun berhenti disamping bangunan penjaga, dan Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil itu. "Baekhyun-Hyung, terimakasih. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu"

Dari dalam mobil, Baekhyun melirik Sehun dari kaca mobilnya kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku pergi Sehun. Dah"

Dan setelah itu, mobil Baekhyun mengilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan berhenti di bangunan penjaga. Seorang pria tambun berdiri dan menatapnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya ketus.

Sehun menggigit mulut dalamnya dan meremas tangannya, "Uh, aku hanya mendapat surat ini dari Ibu Jongin. Aku harus bertemu dengannya"jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sang penjaga mengambil sebuah surat yang diberikan Sehun dan membuka gerbang besarnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Silahkan masuk, Nyonya Kim telah menunggu anda"ucapnya.

Dengan hati lega, Sehun berjalan kedalam. Matanya menyisir halaman depan rumah Jongin yang luas. Bunga mawar dan tulip tumbuh dan dijaga dengan baik disini, dan tentang bunga mawar, ia kembali mengingat Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu besar berwarna putih didepannya. Kemudian, seorang maid datang dan menyuruhnya masuk. Keadaan dalam rumah Jongin telihat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia datang. Sehun menjatuhkan bokongnya diatas sofa marun empuk, dan disuguhi segelas _lemonnade_ dan sepiring bikuit.

Saat ia tengah meminum _lemonade_-nya, suara gemeletuk _stilleto_ meng-interupsi pendengarannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan bisa melihat sosok wanita; dengan rambut _brunette_, kulit putih, bibir merah, dan tubuh pendek.

Sehun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia pikir [mungkin] keluarga Jongin adalah bangsawan ataupun semacamnya.

Kekehan geli yang terdengar ditelinganya membuat semburat merahmuda dipipinya timbul. Ia benar-benar malu. "Kau Do Sehun bukan? Kau benar-benar lucu, pantas saja Jongin menyukaimu"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa? Jongin? Menyukainya?. "Maaf nyonya, tapi saya tak tahu apa yang anda bicarakan"ujarnya sambil menatap wanita itu.

Nyonya Kim menatapnya dengan senyum segaris, "Kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang kubicarakan menantu"ucapnya segera membuat semburat merahmuda timbul dipipi Sehun.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Nyonya, apa yang ingin anda katakan?"

Nyonya Kim menatapnya sendu kemudian menyuruhnya duduk. Ia memegang tangan Sehun, "Kau tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi dan dialami kakakmu, bukan?"ucapnya memulai. Sehun hanya diam seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya seraya mengangkat tangannya guna mengelus rambut Sehun. "Dia dalam kesulitan yang berat. Dia diselimuti takdir menyeramkan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan, benar?"ucapnya lagi.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Nyonya Kim dengan air mata dipelupuk. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus membantunya, kan?"ucapnya dengan nada sedikit sesegukan.

Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya bergetar. Nyonya Kim mengangkat alisnya, "Membantunya? Yah, kau butuh melakukannya. Tapi bukan dengan cara berperang dengannya"

Sehun kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya telah memerah begitu juga hidungnya. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum segaris, "Bertemu dengan Kim bungsu, bicara dengannya"

**XXXXXX**

Sehun duduk beralaskan rumput malam itu. Ia tengah menunggu datangnya sosok 'Kim bungsu' yang telah ia undang. Setelah yang diucapkan Nyonya Kim, ia langsung mengirim surat khusus untuk di bungsu Kim.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya kala bayang-bayang tubuh mengganggunya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat kala pupil mata coklat itu menghujamnya.

"Hai, kau sudah tiba. Duduklah"ucap Sehun dengan senyum segaris. Tak ada balasan darinya, hanya tatapan menghujam dan setik berikutnya sosok tubuh mungil itu telah berada disampingnya.

Pria rambut _brunette_ itu menekuk kakinya. Menatap langit penuh bintang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"tanyanya membunuh kesunyian. Matanya masih menatap kelangit sedang Sehun menatap dirinya.

"Tentang Kyungsoo-_hyung_. Apa kau tak bisa melepaskannya?"tanyanya dengan suara lirih yang hampir teredam angin malam. Sosok disampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. Sehun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin melakukan ini? Kau hanya perlu hidup bahagia dengan Kim brengsek Jongin sekarang. Dan kau masih memperdulikan sosok kakak bajinganmu itu?"ucapnya meninggi.

Sehun masih menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan mata dan hidungnya yang telah memerah. Sosok itu beranjak dari duduknya, dan kala sosoknya akan berjalan menjauh, tangan Sehun sudah ada dilengannya.

"Aku mohon –hikss.. maafkan kakakku. Dia hanya pria mungil yang polos. –Hikss… kumohon"mohonya dibarengi dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Taemin –Kim bungsu- menggigit bibirnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat ia akan melontarkan kata-kata pahit pada Sehun. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah karena air mata.

"Kau pikir aku marah padanya! Aku hanya tak suka ia mendekati Minho-_hyung_!"teriaknya tepat didepan Sehun. Ia terengah-engah dengan Sehun yang masih menangis.

"Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini –hiksss… aku hanya bisa melakukan ini untuknya! Aku memang adik yang tak berguna. –hikss.."teriaknya dengan sepenuh kemarahan. Hatinya sudah meluap menahan rasa marahnya. Kesabarannya sudah di batasnya.

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya! Kau memang adik yang tak berguna Do Sehun! Kau hanya bisa menyusahkannya!"teriak Taemin lagi, tak kurang keras dari sebelumnya.

_To be continue… _

_Finally I continue this fanfic. It about two months already. I have to make another fic in wp. So, I'm so sorry not continue this fic as fast as you want. I have to do that as fast as I can. I'm newbie there. _

_There's a reader who sent me a PM. You can also send PM to me guys. I will answer it. _

_p.s:: please send your comment below guys. I need it to build my feel. _

_p.s.s:: please for give for this worst fic. _

_Channie10__


	12. The Means Of Love

**..**

**..**

**..**

**[Chapter 11] – Means of Love**

**..**

_**I receive some critics, but I don't receive any plagiarism. **_

_**This storyline belong to Channie10**___

Keadaan masih sama mencekamnya dari lima menit lalu. Tangisan Sehun sudah mulai reda dengan Taemin yang mulai tenang. Nafas berat masih menjadi suara yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, dari Kyungsoo-_hyung_?"tanya Sehun. Ia berdiri membelakangi Taemin. Menatap bulan yang menjadi pencahaan satu-satunya. Taemin membuang mukanya, "Memang apa yang bisa ku minta? Aku ingin ia tak mendekati Minho -_hyung_ ku, apa aku salah?"

Sehun membalikkan badannya, menatap wajah Taemin dengan matanya yang menyayu. "Lalu kenapa kau menyekap dia sekarang?"tanyanya. Taemin menatap Sehun dan berkata, "Bukan aku itu Jongdae dan Krystal"

**XXXXXX**

Chanyeol bisa merasakan dadanya makin sesak dari hari ke hari. Ia tak tahu tentang Kyungsoo yang telah berpindah tangan. Ia hanya menganggap kalau rasa sesak didadanya adalah rasa yang dialami Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan selama ini ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo masih bertahan.

"Chanyeol-_ah_"panggil Sandara. Gadis itu berdiri diambang pintu kamar Chanyeol. Rambut hitamnya ia gerai dengan sebuah topi hitam yang menutupi kepalanya.

Chanyeol membalikkan kepalanya, ia menatap kakak perempuannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seminggu tanpa Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin terlihat kurang waras.

Sandara berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Berdiri disamping adiknya lalu memeluk tubuh jangkung itu. Bahu tegap Chanyeol bergetar dan air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Sandara mengelus punggung Chanyeol sembari menutup matanya. Kenyataan harus segera terungkap.

"Kita harus bicara –tidak, bersama dengan keluarga Kyungsoo juga"ucap Sandara lalu menarik Chanyeol kelantai bawah.

..

..

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Dinding kayunya terlihat berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia datang. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati rumah Kyungsoo dan mengetuk pintunya. Setelah beberapa menit, terdengar suara Sehun berteriak dari dalam dan suara langkah yang tergesa.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_? Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?"tanyanya seraya menatap Chanyeol bingung. Matanya juga menatap sosok Sandara disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Sandara dan berkata, "Dia kakak perempuanku, kita harus bicara"

Sehun mempersilakan Chanyeol dan Sandara masuk. Mereka duduk disofa walaupun itu tak nyaman. Sehun kembali dengan Jongin disampingnya. Lengan Jongin ia apit diantara lengan dan ketiaknya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"tanya Jongin seraya mengucek matanya. Lalu menatap dua makhluk supernatural yang mengganggu tidur hangatnya bersama Sehun.

Sandara menatap sekeliling, "Omong-omong mana kekasih Kyungsoo dan vampir satunya?"tanyanya. Sehun menepuk jidatnya dan berkata, "Aku akan menelepon Baekhyun-_hyung_ dan Luhan-_hyung_"

..

Luhan dan Baekhyun datang dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit. Suara mobil bak Luhan begitu nyaring hingga bisa meyakinkan Sehun bagaimana Luhan menyetir tadi.

"Kau tak perlu membanting setir _hyung_, Bahkan kita belum membicarakan apapun"ejek Sehun kala sosok Luhan memasuki rumah. Pakaiannya masih sama kusutnya dengan wajahnya.

Sandara tersenyum, "Baiklah aku akan mengatakan ini. Kyungsoo mungkin telah tidak bersama Chen sekarang. Ia mungkin bersama Krystal, kau kenal _north killer beauty_?"ucap Sandara. Baekhyun, Luhan, Jongin, juga Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedang Sehun hanya melongo.

Sandara menghela nafasnya kemudian, ini semakin menegangkan dan canggung. "Aku tak yakin bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo. Chen mungkin tak akan melakukan hal gila pada Kyungsoo, tapi Krystal? Siapa yang tahu?"ucapnya lagi. Chanyeol terlihat hanya menatap lantai kayu rumah Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu kalut bahkan hanya untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

Luhan mengusak kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu? Kyungsoo akan mati?"tanyanya dengan kemarahan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi. Mungkin melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk Chanyeol bisa ia lakukan, namun untuk membiarkan sosok _North Killer Beauty_ membunuh Kyungsoo, ia tak bisa diam saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Luhan tenanglah. Kita cari jalan keluar, jika tak ada solusi. Perang memang tak bisa terelakkan"

**XXXXXX**

Kyungsoo meringis kala rasa perih menyerbu matanya saat akan terbuka. Tangannya sudah kebas karena tambang yang mengikatnya begitu erat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Luas, gelap, dingin, dan lembab.

Ia tak tahu dimana ini tepatnya. Tapi kemunculan sosok gadis rambut panjang dari balik pintu kayu cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

"Oh, oh. Ternyata pangeran polos telah bangun, apa yang kau rasakan, hem?"ucap gadis itu. Suaranya dingin, rendah, dan menusuk. Krystal berjalan pelan kearah Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri dibalik Kyungsoo dan mencium aroma dari ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi bila aku menancapkan taringku disini?"ucapnya dengan suara rendah seraya mengelus nadi besar Kyungsoo dileher.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman dikursinya. Ia takut akan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu sepulu menit kedepan. Ia meringis kala merasa sesuatu tajam menusuk lehernya.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan!"pekiknya bersamaan dengan taring Krystal yang menancap dilehernya.

..

Dilain tempat. Chanyeol membuka matanya sontak membuat semua orang terkaget. Matanya memerah dan taringnya mulai muncul dari mulutnya. Sandara membulatkan matanya.

"Oh tidak! Chanyeol tenang, Chanyeol tenang!"Sandara terus berteriak mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang sedang merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada _mate_-nya.

"Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi?"Sehun bertanya dengan kekhawatiran. Jongin mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan mengelus lengannya.

"Siapapun Krystal itu, dia akan mati"geramnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan melesat pergi. Luhan dan Baekhyun berlari menyusul Chanyeol. Mereka juga akan melakukan yang sama.

Mereka bertiga berhenti disebuah dahan pohon besar didekat sebuah kamar dengan jendela terbuka. Terdengar suara jeritan menyakitkan Kyungsoo dari kejauhan membuat Chanyeol makin menggeram dan langsung berlari kesana.

Ia mendorong menjauh gadis berambut merah panjang itu dari Kyungsoo. Ia menjilat seketika dua lubang dileher Kyungsoo dan sedetik kemudian luka itu menutup. Baekhyun dan Luhan muncul dari jendela, mata Luhan dan Baekhyun seketika memerah kala melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang terikat disebuah kursi kayu.

Luhan berhenti seketika saat matanya melihat rantai perak yang melilit tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng sembari menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan kedepan dan melepaskan lilitan rantai perak dari tubuh Kyungsoo lalu melepas simpul tambang dipergelangan tangannya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo terlalu menyakitkan. Gadis bernama Krystal itu menempel didinding dan terlihat nyalinya seketika menciut kala melihat bola mata semerah darah milik Chanyeol.

"Kau brengsek"geram Chanyeol dengan suara yang rendah. Krystal mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya dan tangan yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya seketika ia berlari kencang dan menempatkan telapak kakinya didada Chanyeol seketika membuat Chanyeol terpelanting jauh dari tubuh gadis itu.

Ia berbalik dan menyeringai seraya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah terbatuk. Tanpa ia sadari Luhan sedang berlari menuju kearahnya dengan taring yang muncul dimulutnya.

Zrasshh…

Pakaian yang dipakai Krystal robek yang menampilkan luka cakaran besar yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia sedikit limbung saat akan membalikkan badannya. Ia memandang Luhan sedetik lalu meninju pipi kiri Luhan dengan kuat hingga ia sedikit terhuyung.

Baekhyun yang masih memegangi Kyungsoo kini sedang berjalan mengendap untuk keluar dari kastil itu. Kyungsoo kehilangan banyak darah dan ia harus segera diobati.

Tapi saat ia sedang mencoba untuk membuka pintu kayu, ada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legam yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau tertangkap"

**XXXXXX**

Dilain tempat. Sandara begitu juga dengan Kai dan Sehun tengah mengendarai mobil dan menuju rumah seseorang.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?"tanya Sehun panik. Tangannya sudah berkeringat dan jantungnya terus memukul.

"Kerumah seseorang yang bisa membantu kita. Kim bersaudara terlalu kuat hanya untuk empat vampir, seorang _werewolf_, dan seorang peri"jawab Sandara seraya terus menyetir. Fokus dan pikirannya terbagi, ia harus memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan sedang pikirannya melesat jauh kearah Chanyeol.

"Bukannya ini _Aderlaine_"ucap Kai tiba-tiba. Sandara hanya diam alih-alih menjawab. Ia tak ingin fokusnya hancur sia-sia.

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah mansion yang berdinding tebal dengan pagar baja yang kuat. Sandara berlari kearah pagar baja dan mendorongnya agar terbuka. Lantas kakinya berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan obor yang menempel dibeberapa tempat. Kai dan Sehun hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Kai dan Sehun berhenti saat Sandara menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu besar dan sebuah kunci besi yang besar. Sehun sudah ada didalam pelukan Kai karena tempat ini terasa benar-benar aneh.

Sandara jatuh dilantai porselen. Ia sudah menangis dan terisak. Kai dan Sehun hanya memandang tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu Sandara.

"Jongsoo-_oppa_, tolong kami. Hikss.. C-chanyeol"isaknya. Kai mengerutkan dahinya saat Sandara menyebutkan satu nama 'Jongsoo'.

Pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah singgasana megah dengan lampu yang menyilaukan mata. Sandara berjalan kedalam, Kai dan Sehun hanya berdiam diambang pintu. Mereka mungkin keluarga, namun untuk masalah ini, mungkin keluarga Chanyeol lebih mengetahui.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"suara dingin menyapa gendang telinga Sandara. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria dengan rambut _brunette_, mata kelam, dan juga pakaian hitam.

Sandara berdiri dan mengusap jejak airmatanya. "Takdirnya… memang membunuhnya"lirihnya diakhir kalimat seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan kemarahan mulai menyelimuti dirinya, dan juga sosok kakaknya yang mengepalkan tangannya.

Jongsoo membuang mukanya, "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu jauh-jauh hari. Bunuh saja dia! Dia pemilik takdir _amaranth_! Tapi kau tetap mempertahankannya!"teriak pria itu. Sandara semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi dia anakku!"

**XXXXXX**

Perjalanan mereka ke kastil Krystal hanya diisi dengan Sandara yang terus menutup mulutnya dan Kai yang menyetir ugal-ugalan dijalan. Ini sudah larut dan juga kawasan _Irish_ yang tak begitu dijamah.

Sehun mengelus punggung Sandara yang masih bergetar, "Sudahlah jangan menangis Nyonya Park"ucapnya.

Mobilnya berhenti disamping kastil dan suara pertarungan dari lantai teratas sudah terdengar keras.

"Terlalu membuang waktu untuk menaiki tangga"ucap Kai seraya menggendong Sehun bridal dan meloncati dahan pohon dan berhenti dijendela teratas.

Sehun hampir saja menitikkan air matanya kalau saja tak ada tangan Kai yang menggenggamnya. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang sudah bebak-belur dan juga Baekhyun yang masih mencoba menyerang sosok pria tak dikenal dengan wujud srigalanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, ia hanya merasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan ia jatuh tertidur. Kai bergumam, "Lebih baik kau tak melihat kejadian ini"

Luhan berusaha menghindari beberapa pukulan dan tendangan dari Krystal. Sandara berlari kearah Krystal lalu menendang gadis itu hingga tubuhnya terpental jauh. Luhan dan Sandara berlari kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan iris yang telah berubah dan taring yang muncul.

Luhan hendak menusuknya dengan sebilah pasak yang ia selipkan disaku jaketnya. Seseorang menghentikan lengannya, Luhan menatapnya dengan mata merahnya. Dan sejurus kemudian menghadiahkan pria itu sebuah bogem mentah yang dapat ditangkis oleh pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"geram Luhan. Ia semakin menggenggam erat pasak ditangannya, walaupun kemungkinan ia tertusuk juga muncul ia tak peduli.

"Hanya menyelamatkan adikku. Kau tak berniat membunuhnya bukan"

"Chen"geram Luhan kembali. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya lalu hendak menerjang Chen saat sosok Krystal'lah yang menendangnya menjauh.

Sandara berlari mendekat dan yang ia dapatkan sebuah pukulan keras dirahang bawahnya juga tendangan didadanya. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Chen menatap dengan seringainya Baekhyun yang tengah mencoba melawan Jongwoon –kakaknya.

Waktu seperti terhenti saat sosok Chen menatap Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu bahkan belum sadar dari pingsannya. Dan ia bisa melihat darah yang keluar dari pelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kalian yakin? Lima vampir melawan tiga vampir?"ucapnya dengan seringaian. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Sandara.

"Kenapa tidak?"ucap Chanyeol lalu tiba-tiba ia berlari dan menendang dagu Chen hingga pria itu terpelanting dan terjatuh.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, sosok Krystal berlari kearahnya dengan sebilah pasak ditangannya.

"Hiyaa.."

Cleb..

Chanyeol jatuh dengan darah yang mengucur dari pinggangnya. Meski ini bukan pasak perak dan juga bukan jantungnya tapi kemungkinan ia mati juga muncul. Matanya terasa memburam saat ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang menangis seraya menraung-raung memanggil namanya.

Entah apa yang membangunkan Kyungsoo dari pingsannya. Saat Chanyeol terjatuh dan meringis reflek, ia terbangun dan berlari kearah Chanyeol. Ia memangku kepala Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk mencabut perlahan pasak itu. Ia juga menutup luka menguak itu dengan pakaiannya.

"Hiks.. C-chanyeol-_ah_…hikss"isakannya menggema disudut-sudut ruangan. Semua mata memperhatikannya. Dengan perasaan sedih, marah, kecewa, hingga bangga.

Krystal yang berdiri disudut ruangan menyeringai dan menatap sekeliling. Ia mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan segalanya dan ini akan menjadi lebih baik.

Saat Kyungsoo menunduk untuk memeluk Chanyeol, Krystal berlari kearahnya dengan sebilah pisau yang ia bawa ditangannya. Saat ia hendak menancapkan pisau itu, sebuah angin seperti mendorongnya menjauh. Membuatnya terpelanting beberapa kali, dan akhirnya terjatuh diambang pintu.

Mata Sandara yang telah memerang menatap keatas. Kearah sosok pria rambut _brunette_ dengan pakaian hitam dan sayap putih yang muncul dari balik punggungnya. Percikan bubuk peri menyebar kala ia mengepak-epakkan sayapnya. Membuat beberapa mata merasa terkagum.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dengan sihirnya. Melenyapkan beberapa ingatan tentang _amaranth_ dan selanjutnya membawa dua tubuh itu kesebuah tempat dengan teleportasi. Ia punya masalah lebih besar disini.

Enam pasang mata menatapnya dan saat ia melihat sosok pria rambut gelap disamping pintu. Ia menyebarkan bubuk peri kesekeliling hingga membuat 'Kim bersaudara' terbatuk dan akhirnya jatuh teridur.

"J-jadi, s-sang pembenar.."ucap Sandara memecah keheningan. Ia menatap Jongsoo dengan matanya yang sudah kembali normal dan airmata dipelupuknya. Semua orang yang tersisa menatap Jongsoo pula dengan berbagai pertanyaan dikepala mereka.

"Aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menyelesaikan takdir ini. Untuk menyatukan sepasang anak adam yang dipermainkan oleh takdir."ucap Jongsoo lalu ia terbang pergi dengan Kim bersaudara.

Mereka –Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, juga Sandara- menuruni kastil dan menyetir pulang. Ini terlalu membingungkan dan dalam satu waktu kedatangan Jongsoo bagi Sandara seperti memperkeruh keadaan. Walau ia sudah melenyapkan Kim bersaudara, bukan dalam artian takdir ini telah berakhir.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam dirumah Kyungsoo untuk sementara. Sampai sosok Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kembali entah dari mana. Mereka hanya berharap, bahwa takdir ini telah berakhir, tak ada lagi perang, tak ada lagi hidup yang terpisah, dan juga waktu yang akan menyembuhkan segalanya.

Walau cinta mungkin dalam hal supernatural tak begitu dipercaya. Tapi pada hakekatnya cinta yang membangun masalah, dan cinta pula'lah yang menyelesaikan masalah.

_**END**_

_**Epilog**_

Kaki-kaki mungilnya menapaki jalanan setapak yang ditumbuhi rumput sore itu. Ia memejamkan matanya saat angin mengelus kulit wajahnya, membuatnya merasa lebih hidup dan nyaman. Sepasang lengan melingkar dipinggangnya, membuat sosoknya membuka matanya.

Ia tersenyum saat ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sang _mate_ membentur lehernya. Membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa membuncah dan memukul. Ia butuh oksigen.

"Jangan membuat dirimu sakit dengan angin sore Kyungsoo. Apa kau ingin membuat _baby_ disini sakit, hem?"bisik Chanyeol seraya mengelus perut buncit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik tangan besar Chanyeol untuk memasuki rumah.

Mereka kembali dalam kurun waktu lima bulan. Dan setelah itu mereka merencanakan pernikahan, dan hasilnya adalah Kyungsoo yang tengah mengandung sekarang.

"Astaga, Kyungie. Bukankah sudah ibu bilang jangan mencari angin sore. Itu bisa membuatmu sakit"ucap Sandara dari dapur. Ia membawa secangkir teh dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia menggandeng Kyungsoo untuk duduk diatas sofa dan meminum teh.

Takdir memang berakhir. Berakhir bagi mereka, namun mereka terlahir kembali. Tanpa ada taring, mata memerah, dan juga rasa berburu. Mereka hanya merasakkannya sebagai cinta. Mungkin ini adalah hikmah dari takdir _amaranth_ yang begitu mematikan.

Ini adalah akhir bahagia dari sosok manusia polos macam Kyungsoo dengan sosok vampir _giant_ macam Chanyeol. Mereka memulai kehidupan kembali dengan seorang bayi laki-laki bernama Park SooHyun. Hidup bersama hingga tua dengan rambut memutih dan kulit yang menua.

Ternyata benar, CINTA mematahkan segalanya.

_**END**_

_End on Monday, June 16, 2014. 9.22 PM. _

_Word count:: 24,194 words. _

_I want to say thanks for readers who always wait this fic, and foregive me for late update. End for The Fate and Lucifer also Room 112 still continue. _

_Though this fic isn't enough good. And readers who always review on all my fics. I need your response. Send below!_

_In receive a fic request. Comment you OTP and I'll make the majority. ASAP. _

_Channie10._


End file.
